


Mr. & Mr. Killer

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 藍宇|Lanyu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 我刚刚发现我丈夫是隔壁帮派的小杀手怎么办，急，在线等。





	1. Mr. & Mr. Killer（一）

-

“我要结婚了。”

胡軍说出这句话的时候，和他面对面坐着的男人的烟抖了抖，洒了一片灰，表情可以说的上是难以置信。

“和谁？”

“一个小男孩，”胡軍眼角的细纹都在告诉男人他是真的开心，“你认识，就前几天我带你见面的那个摄影师，我们在俄罗斯遇见的。”

“我没记错，”男人皱着眉，指尖不安地敲打皮质座椅的把手，“你去俄罗斯是三个月前的事……？这不像你，胡軍。”

“不，”胡軍笑眯眯地为自己斟了杯茶，“其实我一直相信一见钟情的存在，只是不相信会发生在我自己身上罢了，所以这并不算意外，唯一意外的是他。”

提起他的结婚对象，胡軍好像一下子由冬入春，万物复苏，明媚的阳光争先恐后地涌出那片深邃的眼眸，眼角眉梢洋溢着属于少年人的五彩斑斓，“他……像个孩子，很单纯，上床的时候还会羞涩地抓着我胳膊不放，他的眼睛很漂亮，又大又亮，你和他对视过吗？就好像冬天里的一汪清泉，你一看就无法移开视线……”

男人撑着脑袋，无语地看着面前的现黑帮老大像个初出茅庐的学生一样耽于他曾不屑的爱情，这已经是今天第三回，离他们的婚期还有一个月，离他们认识不过三个月。

“那你的身份……”男人及时打断了下面大段秀夫语录，“你编了什么谎话去骗他？”

“我是个商人，富二代，”胡軍摊手，“经常出差。你知道的，我确实有公司。”

男人头疼，“你表面搞建筑实际玩枪战的那个？一个月一张单子都没有还霸占CBD三层写字楼？”

“我不缺演技好的下属，”胡軍表情轻松，“老板要结婚，他们就该做点准备，比如计划如何蜜月，比如干掉一直困扰老板的对家。”

男人默默为被剥削压迫的杀手们鞠了把辛酸泪，“我没入你公司真是有幸。”

“现在进不晚，给你留了好位置，不动刀动枪还有休假，只要你肯跳槽，”胡軍露出一个大大的笑，眼睛转向房间座钟，与分钟一齐指向5:35的还有房间座钟的挂针，飞机该落地了。他起身伸了个懒腰，抓起公文包道别，“先不和你说了，我家那个回来了，再会。”

男人注视着胡軍离开的背影，嘴角微微抽搐，只说了一个词。

“fuck。”

 

胡軍和劉燁准确来说，已经认识两个月零二十天了，两个月前胡軍为了一个会议住进酒店，在推门而入准备上楼的时候，接住了没站稳倒在他怀里的劉燁。

在对上怀中人的眼睛时，胡軍推翻了以往不存在一见钟情的认知，他听见自己的心跳从八十跳到了一百二。

是心动的感觉。

劉燁正从楼梯上气定神闲的走下来。这次的任务过于简单，人到中年的肥胖商人，带着一群愚蠢的保镖，他拧断他脖子前那人还在哭喊向他求饶，人恐惧时声音难听到让他皱眉，以至于连个眼神都吝啬给地上的尸体。劉燁没有处理现场，结束后干脆利落地从屋内落地窗窜到下一层，微微整理自己的着装便下楼，嘴角微微上挑，是一个嘲讽的表情，可惜没有保持多久，他成功的预计错了脚下台阶的高度，一脚踩空。

在他敏锐地反应过来想来个稳稳的落地之前，他被一双强健有力的胳膊揽住了腰，就像一曲舞中间为了展示女士柔软的腰肢的动作，他倒在了一个男人的怀里。

能来这家酒店的人非富即贵，钻进他鼻腔的香水也告诉他，这不是个普通男人。

细密的睫羽眨了眨，他的视线从整洁的黑色西装领口一点点移到下颚，脸颊，眼睛，这是张东方男人的脸，男人他从未见过，却莫名的熟悉，仿佛上辈子便已相识，他呆呆地怔住，不自知地伸出手，堪堪停在男人英挺的鼻梁处。

那双深邃的黑色瞳孔定定地与他对视，许久后，他听见男人略带笑意的声音自胸腔传入耳边，“宝贝，你终于到了？”

作为一名优秀的职业杀手，劉燁从不允许自己的任务出现差错，而这个人的出现和这句话让他忘记了身后追着他匆匆赶来的安保人员。

“您好，请出示您的证件。”安保人员礼貌的拦住了他，眼睛狐疑地在两人之间打转。

劉燁眨巴眨巴眼回复：“抱歉，我的证件落在学校了，我是个游客，来自中国。”

安保人员不为所动，“刚刚发生了一起凶杀案，我们正在追踪凶手，为了您的安全，请您配合。”

劉燁毫不犹豫地转向胡軍求助，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，委屈道：“亲爱的，他不信我。”

胡軍自然知道如何应对，顺势让劉燁以一个依靠的姿势歪在他怀里，伸手亲昵地刮了刮他的鼻尖，“叫你粗心，这下闯祸了吧。”随后用俄语流利回答：“您好，我们俩是一起的，我的舞伴刚刚迷路了，我正好在找他。”

劉燁不发一语，将头害羞地埋在男人胸襟处，一副不肯见人的羞怯样，明明两人身高相仿，却意外地没有违和感。

安保人员迫于胡軍的权威没有上前，但仍然一副不肯相信的脸。于是胡軍故意轻声细语地安慰'受惊'的舞伴，一手半抱住人，带着他进了会场，只要进了这个门，就没有人再会来找他了。

“谢谢。”

胡軍侧过头，劉燁的眼睛和他对视，黑白分明，波光粼粼，让胡軍想起了家乡门前那条小溪，太阳一照就闪着金子，一层层波浪把金子捧到他眼前又带回去了，他心猿意马地想，现在正好是一个扭头就能亲到的距离。

“你在躲他们吗？”

闪着金子的男孩朝他小声道：“嗯。逃过他们的检查可真麻烦，我把装证件的包落在住的地方了，出来就带了相机……”

“相机呢？”

“让朋友帮忙拿了，”劉燁眼睛都不眨地往前看，“怕蹭到镜头，再买一部很贵的。”

胡軍有意与他攀谈：“你是学生？来俄罗斯留学？”

劉燁摇头：“我是个摄影师，来这里工作。”

这可不是个常见的职业。胡軍意外挑眉：“你很喜欢？”

“对，我很享受。”

他们两个已经走到舞池旁，胡軍顺势拿了杯酒递过去，劉燁愣了一下，笑了：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

没有人能抵挡胡軍发自内心的笑容，劉燁的心咚咚地打着鼓，睫毛颤了颤，引开话题：“你是来参加晚宴的吗？”

离他们不远处是穿着各式各样礼服的名流们，女士精致的妆容和华丽的珠宝，男士整齐的西装和优雅的领结，这不是普通阶层能参与的活动。

胡軍颔首，颇有些无奈：“商务应酬，每月都有这么几天……”不远处有人正朝他挥手，胡軍向那边示意后与他道别，“你稍等一会儿，我过去见个人。”

劉燁目送着男人很快融入人群当中，悄悄地叹了口气，不得不说这个伪装身份真的好用，也所幸这个人没有起疑……他现在是该想一下如何悄无声息地离开，联系组织……虽然远处和别人攀谈的胡軍令他非常……心动。

肚子忽然叫了起来，劉燁往四周看看，他站的地方离食品区很近，想着也没人认识自己，就非常不客气地装满了一盘子，站在一边默默的吃，他为了这次任务一整天都在斗智斗勇，这会好不容易才能放松一会儿。

胡軍时不时在交谈间隙中扫一眼劉燁，虽然是个摄影师，却意外地很接地气，在一众精心打扮的舞会中他是个误入歧途的土包子，吃东西时像仓鼠一样鼓起脸颊，眼睛睁得圆圆的，胡軍越发觉得这个人可爱。

“嘿，你心不在焉，胡先生。”与他交谈的男人用英文调侃，顺着胡軍的目光看过去，恍然大悟，“你在看他。”

“抱歉，先生。”

“他是你的男朋友？”男人挑眉，语气仍是友好的试探，“没有听过你提起，他还是个孩子吗？”

“这是我的舞伴。”胡軍爽朗一笑，“事实上，我们今天才刚刚认识，我还不知道他的年纪。”

“噢。”男人朝他暧昧的眨眼，“他看上去很有趣，也很好看，按照你们的审美？”

“是的。”胡軍心里涌出一种莫名的情绪，他归结于自己的动心，“我喜欢他。”

围在他周围的人发出了然的笑声，男人朝他示意后离开：“不打扰你们的雅兴，玩的开心。”

劉燁是真的没注意到那边的动静，整个会场都是谈话声，还有乐队伴奏和喷泉的流水，他很难辨析哪里是哪里的声音，他的任务对象不属于这场高级活动，所以他无需担心会被蠢兮兮的保镖抓住，安保人员也在刚刚被他成功摆脱，绷了许久的神经放松下来，他现在只想着填饱肚子，然后悄悄走人。

然而胡軍回来的时候，劉燁正好吃完盘子里最后一块寿司，非常不雅的打了一个嗝，他盯着男人笑意十足的脸，默默取消了刚刚的溜走计划A。

“对不起……”刘烨窘迫地道歉，真是太失礼了，回去告诉二狗他可以被嘲笑到明年。

胡軍笑着摇头示意没事，身体前倾，伸手做出邀约：“我可以请你跳一支舞吗？”

上层人士的聚会哪有穿着随意的？胡軍本人也穿着一身深色西装，衬得他身材笔挺，虎背狼腰，肩膀的弧度更是亚洲人少见的直角，再加上一副好相貌，可以说是行走人间荷尔蒙，魅力十足。劉燁低下头看了看自己的一身便服：“我……不太适合这儿……”

胡軍一把搂住想要跑的人的腰，轻声低语：“不，你很适合，我觉得你穿什么都很好看。”

语气中的暗示意味已经非常明显了，这是劉燁二十三年以来第一次收到男人的表白，他下意识环顾四周，他们的角度太偏，还有香槟酒架挡着，不会有人注意到他们的暧昧姿势，劉燁倒从没遇见过这种情形，五星杀手的表情呆愣了三秒才恢复原状，立在原地不知所措。

胡軍失笑，索性拉着男人往怀中带，低声在他耳边道：“不会跳舞吗……？跟着我就好。”

舞曲幽幽响起，胡軍是个极好的舞伴，他的动作和缓轻柔，引着他的另一半随他共舞，摇摆，旋转，劉燁并不是不会跳舞，日常训练里是有这一项的，只是很久没跳，过于生疏，胡軍在对方拙劣的动作中窥伺一二，于是更为贴心的换成女步，让劉燁更好的适应。

聪明的小摄影师很快就懂了对方的用心，他主动搂过胡軍的腰，从边缘往中央舞去，怪异又和谐的同性伴侣很快便吸引了全场注意，其他人有意为他们让开一个位置，让这一对自由发挥，舞曲也更为缠绵。

“他们都在看我们……”胡軍笑得温柔，这对于他来说是极为难得的事，“你在紧张吗？”

劉燁很快就适应了被众多人注视的情景，胡軍这么一问反而把他问紧张了，一脚踩上了对方不知价格的皮鞋，劉燁涨红了脸小声道歉：“对不起。”

“你不用向我道歉，比起道歉，我更想要一点实际的……福利，”舞曲接近尾声，胡軍忽然换成主导位，劉燁措手不及地被他揽着腰向下倾倒，正如他们见面那样，胡軍低低开口：“或者说……你缺个男朋友吗？”

最后一个音符停止时，劉燁揽上胡軍的脖颈，结结实实的送上自己的嘴唇。

去他妈的组织，我要谈恋爱了。劉燁闭着眼睛想，现在谁都不能阻止他吻这个人，谁都不能。

 

上流社会对PWP总是十分贴心，舞会结束后一对对顺势上了楼上的客房，胡軍揽过身边的人进了电梯，笑眯眯地问：“你喜欢哪一种姿势？”

“我都可以。”

胡軍挑挑眉，“我先得确认你成年了。”

瞧不起我？劉燁不服输地怼回去：“放心，你没有犯法。”

劉燁并不是没有过性经验，但都是和女性，他的脸在女人中间相当吃香，任务对象偶尔需要色诱这种老套方法，扮演个乖巧单纯的小男孩对他而言不是什么难事。

但胡軍不同，他是他所有的第一次存在，这让他莫名兴奋，忍不住吧唧一声亲在对方的脸颊上。

胡軍回头，男孩眼中的依恋让他深深沉沦，他抬起劉燁的下巴，回了他一个法式热吻。

酒店长廊灯光昏暗，他们已经迫不及待的拥吻起来，唇齿相依，勾出的闪亮银丝沾湿两人的嘴角下颚，两人跌跌撞撞地摔进房间的大床上。

好不容易从长吻中解救出自己，劉燁气喘吁吁地抬起头，“我们是不是该……洗个澡？”

胡軍不满地掐了一下劉燁的腰，笑骂道：“你真是会毁气氛……嗯……”

劉燁讨好地在他的喉结上细细舔弄，小猫挠似的，乖巧得不得了，胡軍抵挡不住这种刺激，搂着跨坐在他身上的人的腰身，有一下没一下地刺激敏感部位，劉燁抖着身子软软地伏在他身上，“没力气了。”

“小骗子。”胡軍捏了捏他的鼻尖，“你这招骗过多少人？”

“就你一个。”

胡軍不置可否，却推开他往浴室走去：“我去洗澡。”

浴室门一关上，劉燁放任自己仰躺在床上，他心很乱，组织里没有禁止恋爱的禁令，但考虑到工作危险性，他们大多会选择同事作为伴侣，圈外人过于危险了。

他喜欢胡軍吗？喜欢，一见钟情虽然老套狗血，却不是不存在，他不想放过这次难得的机会，即使对方是个与他相似的男人。

他可以现在逃跑，这座酒店的结构他已研究透彻，这个房间楼下便是逃生出口，对他而言只要迈出一步就能成功，但他不想走，即使这可能是转瞬即逝的温柔，他贪恋于此。

浴室的门打开，他闭上眼睛，他已经做出选择了。

胡軍围了浴巾出来，好身材一览无余，劉燁暗自咽了口唾沫，红着脸窜进浴室。

胡軍点了一根烟，这个男孩虽然外表看不出，但给他一种忧郁的气质，非常迷人，令人忍不住想要探寻更多。他知道劉燁内心的犹豫抉择，自己也觉得不可思议……异国他乡对陌生人一见钟情，这是发生在童话故事里的情节。

冲动……胡軍忍不住笑了，冷静自持，沉着理智的他也会有冲动的一天，他享受这难耐的悸动。

劉燁深吸一口气，推门而出，他的身材没有胡軍好，脊背上还残留着伤疤，但皮肤是偏白的麦色，腰也细，胡軍一搂上就爱不释手流连忘返。

“想清楚了？”胡軍把劉燁压在床上，认真地询问。

劉燁也认真地点了点头，将自己全身心的交付。

胡軍是个足够温柔的情人，考虑到劉燁是第一次，前戏异常漫长，劉燁被他伺候得舒舒服服的犯困，他才把人翻了过去，用后背位压着进入。

异物探入从未被打开的洞穴总是有些不适，劉燁皱着眉嘶了一声，胡軍忙停了动作，“疼吗？”

“还行……你别停着，进去啊——”

等到硕大整根埋入，劉燁就抱怨不出来了，整个人像濒死的鱼一样大口大口地张嘴呼吸，手也攒成了拳头，闭着眼极力适应体内的东西。

幸好前戏够足，不然他现在能跳着跑掉。

“放松点，不然疼。”

胡軍被夹的进退两难，学着以前伺候过自己的人，笨拙地伸出一只手去照顾小劉燁，另一只手在他刚刚发掘的敏感点游走捉弄，缓解因入侵产生的疼痛，他听见急促的喘息慢慢变为平静，开口询问：“我动了？”

劉燁还未回答，身上的人已经开始行动起来，他不禁深吸一口气，胡軍真的非常有技巧，在他探索出的那一小处按压辗转，最初的饱胀感在温柔又不失强势的一次次撞击中化为难以启齿的空虚。

胡軍贴上他汗湿的背部，下巴抵进线条优美的颈窝，右手摸上小腹，随着进出的节奏撸动着不断吐露液体的柱状物，小家伙很快便精神抖擞，在他手中突突跳动，想要释放。

“还不行。”胡軍的手指按在前端的小孔上，动作不停，“咱们一起。”

刚刚还尚且温柔的动作下一秒变成狂风暴雨，劉燁捂着嘴压制住溢出唇边的尖叫，胡軍只用腰部的力量挺进抽出，速度更快地操弄绞尽他物事的后穴，等到该释放的时候，他忽然手部发力，搂着人直接转了一圈面对自己。

过于的刺激让劉燁说不出话来，泪眼迷蒙，浑身打颤，嘴唇都颤抖着，纤长睫毛被沾湿成一缕缕，眼角还残存着泪珠，随着他的眨动而落下。

胡軍爱怜地吻去他眼角的泪痕，最后堵住那张嘴，狠狠的几个动作后爆发在身下人体内深处，手指离开小孔，劉燁也抖着射了出来。

快感清洗了一遍他的大脑，运动压榨他残存的体力，劉燁只喊了一声累，就闭着眼睛睡着了。

胡軍哑然失笑，抱着人简单的清洗了身上的汗液和秽物，再尽职尽责翻出备用的床单和被子，搂过睡熟的人一同进入梦乡。


	2. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr killer（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原创角色出没预警！

-  
劉燁醒来时，屋子空荡荡的没有人，窗户被打开了，阳光照在地面的一片狼藉和他身侧余留冷下来的被窝上。

没有人，环顾一周，他昨晚好像就是做了一场春梦一样，除了地上的东西和自己散架一样的疼能证明他被结结实实的操了一顿，属于另一个人的所有东西都消失了。

劉燁盯着自己被丢在地上的脏衣服看了很久，终于感觉刺痛地捂着眼睛，忍不住笑出声。

看吧，被骗了。

他，一个五星杀手，执行任务从未有过失败，行内顶顶有名的人才，昨晚像个不经世事的学生被刚刚见面的男人骗炮了，他甚至连人的名字都不知道，多好笑。

去你妈的爱情，全是骗子。他本来就该知道的，没有童话，现实就是现实。

劉燁咬牙切齿地挪到床边，伸手去够自己的衣服，他现在浑身都疼，动一下都费力，懒得下床去挑战自己的体力了。

“咔嚓”一声，门忽然打开，胡軍一身休闲装，手里端着餐盘，和带着一身痕迹的一夜情伴侣面对面打了个招呼。

“我猜你肯定饿了，”餐盘上是一杯冒着热气的牛奶和一篮切片面包，旁边配有果酱，胡軍替他刷好果酱，把面包送到他面前，“不要空腹喝牛奶。”

劉燁眨了眨眼，“谢谢，我还以为……你走了。”

“我看上去这么无情？”胡軍噗嗤笑了出来，休闲装让他看上去更加年轻，笑容又增添了许多少年感，他打量了一眼看上去并不好的人，关切地问，“疼吗？”

劉燁心里的不安和焦虑在他出现后消失的一干二净，他乖巧地摇摇头，“还行，就是累。”

“正常，我也累。”胡軍坐在床边，看着小仓鼠快速消灭盘里的食物，眼睛扫了一眼地下的衣物，摆弄了一会儿手机便将目光转到认真吃东西的人上，“你叫什么名字？”

“……劉燁，”劉燁想了想还是说了真名，“火华燁。”

“胡軍。”

胡軍等了一会儿，有人敲响房间的门，他背对着劉燁开了门又关上，将刚拿到的购物袋丢在床上，“我帮你拿了件衣服，应该差不多大小，穿好了我们出门。”

“啊……？”劉燁一双眼睛睁得圆溜溜，一脸懵逼。

胡軍觉得这小家伙真不像成年的样子，他都这么明显的暗示了！哭笑不得，顺便上手捏了把男孩的脸，“你不是来旅游的吗？一起吧，我的事忙完了，也想好好逛逛莫斯科。”

劉燁停下手上的动作，反问他，“一起？”

“一起。”

“你和我？两个人？”

“两个人。”

劉燁眯着眼睛，“所以这算是一个约会吗？”

胡軍展露笑容，定定地欣赏劉燁晨光照耀下闪光的脸，“如你所见。”

摄影师的职业看上去似乎轻松省力，但当胡軍陪着劉燁拍完两个地方已经到了晚饭时间，教堂旁边是一家小型餐厅，生意火爆，两人在外面等了好一会儿才能坐下来吃饭。

“下雪了。”劉燁注意到窗外忽然开始的动静，有些好奇的望去，天色昏暗，夜幕沉沉，唯一能照亮晶莹剔透雪花的东西是街边连片夜灯，雪白与五彩斑斓的圆形螺旋屋顶形成奇妙辉映，一时间让人仿佛身处童话王国，分不清现实虚幻。

“你是南方人吗？”

劉燁不满，“北方人看雪不可以很惊奇？”

“当然可以。”胡軍撑着下巴，盯着男孩的漂亮眼睛看，“你看雪的样子也很有趣。”

漂亮眼睛转向他，弯起可爱的弧度，“你在撩我。”

空闲的手顺着桌沿悄悄滑过去，胡軍眼神明亮，“我以为你知道。”

劉燁的手被胡軍握住，胡軍的手和他差不多大，却比他要柔软，指腹没有茧，骨节分明，修长宽大，对方盯着他的眼睛，手指摩挲着自己的每一寸肌肤，在掌心画圈圈。

他像触电一样抖了一下，眼睛垂下来，没有对视。

“我们的约会不会在晚饭后就结束吧？”

胡軍明明和他隔了一张小餐桌，气息却大摇大摆的在他面前晃来晃去，碰到鼻尖弹开，想抚动乌压压的森林，想钻入抿着的缝隙。

“你想怎么样？”

侍者这时把他们的晚饭送上来，胡軍终止了谈话，“过一会儿告诉你。”

玻璃窗已经砸了不少六边形的雪花，值得拍下来纪念。他却兴致缺缺，颇有些不知所措。事情进展的太快了，感情也进展的太快了，他阅人无数的人眼从对方的眼中只读到了真心二字，几剂直球正中靶，叮当叮当亮着灯警告，他的心几乎要跳出来。

不是情窦初开，不是一夜沉沦。

是佳偶天成，是命中注定。

“你要和我试试吗？”

他等不下去了，他要一个答案。劉燁死死盯着对方的人眼睛，像是凶狠的猎人，又像是惹人怜的小鹿。

胡軍放下餐具，与他对视，那种垂死之人看见挣扎稻草的眼神让他吃了一惊，心中又泛起难言的酸。

面前这个男人，他经历过什么呢。

“如果你同意，”胡軍一字一顿道，“今天就是开始。”

他抓住了稻草，他获得了救赎。

劉燁整个人都放松下来，入口的食物没有多特殊，却是他尝过的最甜美味。

餐后运动顺理成章从夜间漫步回归本质，劉燁急不可耐地脱去两人衣物，跨坐在男人身上一下下耸动，嘴里含着酒与胡軍接吻，多余的液体顺着脖颈曲线往下到看不见的地方，他像小动物一样埋首在对方的怀里，紧闭的眼睛浮出被身下的动作撞出的水珠，将睫毛沾湿成一缕缕再滴落，和或是汗水或是其他的东西混成一团糟。

胡軍伸手搂过他的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇，释放在他身体内。

劉燁莫名想哭，他不是个爱哭的人，甚至可以说没有哭过，明明温柔体贴的动作像是扎心一样的酸疼，将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，他只知道用疼来刺激自己，能清醒一瞬，不要沉沦在从未有过的快乐中。

然而胡軍带给他是无与伦比的快乐，或者称之为幸福也不为过。

他们在俄罗斯呆了两个星期，胡軍在刘征几次催促他回国无果后干脆利落把事一推，手机关机失联，陪着新男友拍拍照，散散心，赏赏景，做做爱，别提多快乐。劉燁的“工作”完成后就是自我放松，背着相机走走看看是最大的工作，从莫斯科到圣彼得堡，从红场到冬宫，慢悠悠的漫步在城市和田园的路边，或是在咖啡馆看广场上成群的鸽子，或是随着人们排队探索女皇的浪漫情怀，大马戏团、马林斯基剧院、涅瓦河、夏宫……劉燁抓着相机兴奋的拍下他感兴趣的画面，拍好了就凑到胡軍身边炫耀，胡軍静静地看着像孩子一样单纯的劉燁，从头到尾都放任对方，好像要把人彻彻底底宠成自己的所有物。

接到二狗电话时劉燁正兴致勃勃地参与白昼节，快到第二天的一个小时里，太阳好像还在地平线上留恋不舍，给蔚蓝的暗色天空留出一道亮光，这样奇特的自然光景只有在夏季才能见到。

“喂？”劉燁接电话时没有回避胡軍，此时他还靠在胡軍身上。

那边的二狗听上去情绪不佳，“小祖宗，你打算哪年回来啊？咱们有新活儿了，没你不成。”

劉燁表情瞬间冷下来，他过了神仙一样的十多天，快乐的忘乎所以。一通电话一脚把他踹回现实，他还是得回归暗色生活，做他不为人知的本职工作。

二狗贴心的没有详细告诉他具体任务，只是叮嘱他快些回来就挂了电话，劉燁抿着唇，一声不吭把手机收了回去，胡軍细心察觉了怀里人表情变化，“怎么了？”

“我得回去了。”劉燁对他扬起一个笑容，“事务所有急事要找我，应该是接了个大单吧。”

胡軍一愣，才想起来他无情地抛弃刘总已经十多天了，再这样下去刘征要抱着他腿哭着喊着求辞职。

这小东西魅力还真大，胡軍看着他那故作坚强的表情，理智都快飞走了，“我和你一起回去，我的事情也堆了很多。”

劉燁直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，欲言又止。

胡軍总算把自己闲置的手机找了出来，一开机几十条信息电话蜂拥而至，先找刘征叮嘱他订两张回去的机票，处理了些应急事物总算能歇口气。

一转头，劉燁坐在床上，睡衣也不穿好，皱巴巴的还开俩扣，抱着枕头发呆。

“怎么了？”胡軍把电脑关上问他。

“没事……”小家伙把脑袋低了下去，“日子过得太快了，有些不适应。”

胡軍坐在床边，揽过劉燁的肩，“我也觉得，好想和你再玩一会儿，我们才逛了几个地呀。”

“那你明年还来吗。”劉燁扭头看他，刷刷的睫毛一上一下闪动，“我明年这个时候请假，我们再来看白夜好不好？”

胡軍哪里没有明白他说不出的话，相处了这么久，他越来越喜欢这个敏感的大男孩，他掰过人的脸，认真道：“小燁，你听着，我是在认真和你交往，不是做梦，不是好玩，我没有感情用事，你想来多少次都可以，你想去哪里我都会陪你，只要我们还在一起。”

他的这句话让劉燁彻底的放松下来，拱入男人怀中，胡軍笑着摸摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，闭上眼与他靠在一块儿。

 

刘征来机场接人的时候目瞪口呆看着老板和看上去比他小十多岁的男孩亲吻告别，两人直到上车刘征还没缓过来。

“老板？你恋爱了？”

“嗯。”胡軍忙着和劉燁发短信，没功夫理他。

“不是吧？！”刘征惊恐地瞥见后座男人的笑容，“老板你什么时候弯掉的啊？”

“事多。”胡軍一皱眉，“开你的车。”

“我还以为你和林总能成呢。”刘征小声嘟囔着，开到了公司底下又忍不住发问，“老板你认真的啊？”

胡軍被他几句话气得瞪他，“和他不认真，和你认真好不好？”

刘征知道自讨没趣，乖乖把后备箱的行李拿出来，一边观望胡軍时不时露出的笑脸，暗暗感慨见鬼。

胡軍，号称无人攻略的男人，在去国外两星期后，被一个男人成功攻略。

真香。

随后几个月，刘征目睹了自家老板开会快结束时捧着个手机出门，提前半小时下班，让秘书给他家甜心订花订礼物订餐，周末日常不见，工作日经常旷班约会等种种惨绝人寰的虐狗行为，终于爆发了。

“老板，你们什么时候结婚啊？”

胡軍沉默了一会儿，回答他：“我考虑一下怎么求婚。”

接下来的三天，Blue除了外出的杀人的和间歇性失踪的老板，全体人员为老板该如何向他的新男友求婚而纠结着，胡軍撑着脑袋看着递上来的Plan ABCD，深深地皱眉。

方案都是好方案，他的人都是全才。问题在于他要挑出一个他们都喜欢的，在一个人不在场的情况下，这就略显困难。

手机如约的亮起来，胡軍的表情都变得柔软，劉燁昨天结束了长达一周的工作，飞机今天下午就到。离他预定的求婚日期还有一个星期，胡总大度的挥手让下属提前放假，自己开车去机场接即将成为未婚夫的男人。

 

“燁哥，你考虑清楚了吗？”和劉燁一起执行任务的小姑娘叫唐棠，刚入行没多久，是个技术人员。唐棠摆弄着便携设备，一边好奇地问他，“你真打算找个圈外人啊？他哪里好了让你这么奋不顾身。”

“优雅，英俊，体贴，温柔，那份属于成熟男人的魅力，你们小屁孩不会懂的。”劉燁把危险物品藏好后顺便换了身便服，看上去像个普通的旅客，他摘下墨镜，“诶，你先看看这一身行吗？”

“行啊。”唐棠跳下床，歪着头上上下下打量了一番，“大长腿，长的俊，走出去说你是模特都有人信。”

“贫。”劉燁瞪了一眼朝他嬉皮笑脸的女孩，盯着手机发短信。小姑娘凑过来偷偷看，感叹道：“你们的日常这么虐狗吗？！”

光亲亲的表情她就看到了不下三个，这才只是一上午的量。好男人是不是都弯掉了？不然她怎么碰不见这样的人啊。

和当地的同事联系过后交付了武器，两个人就坐飞机回去了，劉燁在飞机上玩到手机快没电才放下来准备补觉，唐棠锲而不舍地八卦：“你俩怎么认识的啊？多久了？确定好就要在一起吗？”

“那次，去俄罗斯。”劉燁算了一下时间，“大概几个月前。”

“你不会被骗吧？！”小姑娘惊呼，“这进度也太快了点诶！”

“你燁哥看上去这么好骗吗？”劉燁闭着眼睛不屑，全然忘记自己第一晚的慌张和无措，“我俩叫一见钟情，天作之合，天意如此，懂吧？小朋友。”

切，嘚瑟！有男人了不起啊？唐棠翻了个白眼，自己翻小说看放松，不一会也睡着了。两个人在机上直接睡到落地，还是唐棠先把睡得不省人事的劉燁给摇醒的。

劉燁眨了眨眼睛，一看窗外瞬间清醒，对着照不了影子的窗户整理好发型，然后用最后一点电和胡軍发了条短信，帮小姑娘拖着箱子往出口走。

唐棠几乎是跑的跟上了归心似箭的人，然后在出口目瞪口呆看着燁哥飞扑进另一个男人的怀里，如果不是人多他们可能还要亲亲和举高高。

俩人适可而止的腻歪了一下，劉燁才想起被冷落在一边的唐棠，忙和胡軍介绍：“这是唐棠，实习生，跟着我去打杂的；小棠，这我男人，叫胡叔。”

“怎，怎么就叔了……”唐棠抬头才把胡軍的脸看清楚，燁哥说的还真挺对，胡軍的长相不是一眼惊艳型的，却浑身上下不分对象散发着可怕的荷尔蒙，身材与身材与气质绝佳，就是那小说中的霸道总裁。

“叫叔好。”胡軍颔首，算是和她打了招呼，“我比小燁要大十岁。”

那还真是叔……唐棠汗颜，和眼里已经看不见自己的胡軍问好后，婉拒了晚餐的邀约，非常有自知之明地先溜了。

她不是傻子，杵在那和二百千瓦的电灯泡没什么区别，更别说还要插一脚在人家二人世界里了。

打扰别人谈恋爱是会被驴踢的！


	3. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr Killer（三）

-  
不得不夸Blue的员工能力出众，干的掉人想得出花，个个方案花样百出，但胡軍怎么看怎么觉得不顺眼，最终胡軍挑的烦了，全部一推，按自己想的方案求婚，地点订在可以看到整个城市夜景的一家酒吧，当晚按照惯例一样把人约到这里就溜了，劉燁赶到的时候胡軍却没了踪影，而酒吧里又一个人也没有，他隐约能猜到对方在搞些什么动作，胡軍虽说不经常直白说爱，浪漫的把戏却层出不穷，他收获过许多次惊喜。

劉燁没带相机，也放下了手机，就乖乖地坐在吧台的外面，一边俯视城市霓虹，一边等着心上人出现。

悠扬的小提琴音乐在空荡的空间响起，劉燁回过头，他等着的人拉着琴，从屋里缓步走到他面前，蓝衬衫，黑长裤，端的是英俊潇洒，而那双眼睛正深情地望着已经看呆的劉燁。

曲子是《我的太阳》，提琴版与人声版比要更加柔和婉转，却同样亮丽高昂，最高音处音符一跃而下，在指间和拉动的琴弦中摇摆舞蹈，与最后的拉弦一同升华。

劉燁一眨不眨，黑漆漆的眼睛倒映着离他越来越近的人。

“‘Ma n'atu sole, cchiu bello, oje，'O sole mio, sta nfronte a te，'O sole, 'o sole mio，Sta nfronte a te, sta nfronte a te。’”胡軍启唇，低沉地男低音取代了本来的高音，却更让他沉迷。

两人的距离是连说话都能碰到的近，劉燁笑了下，眼睛亮晶晶的，声音沙哑：“我从不知道你还会拉小提琴。”

胡軍也笑了，“那你未来会发现我更多的魅力。”

“什么……？”

“嘘。”胡軍把琴放在了一边，“你知道《我的太阳》是首情歌吗？它适用的场合有很多，比如……”

劉燁的眼睛已经睁大了，事情的发展已经超出了他的预料。胡軍朝他一笑，正了正领结，一步步走向他，拉过劉燁发颤的手，然后单膝跪地。

“我事实上没想好说什么。”胡軍注视着他渐渐湿润的眼睛，“稿子上写的太华丽了，背不下来，我最后想了想还是临场发挥吧。”

“……都是你的主意吗？”

“是。”胡軍从怀中掏出了盒子，打开后里面躺着的是一枚小巧的钻戒，造型简单别致，借着月光还能看见内圈上雕刻的两个字母——“HJ”。

“我亲手刻上去的，练习了好久，因为手一直在抖。”胡軍拿出戒指，半开玩笑地问他：“我把自己送给你了，你是不是该负责？”

劉燁的眼睛波光粼粼，破涕为笑，声音哽咽：“我如果说不会怎么样？”

胡軍恶狠狠地笑着瞪他：“年纪轻轻就始乱终弃，你很厉害啊。”

劉燁笑着把落下来的眼泪抹干，伸出手指示意。胡軍珍而重之为他戴上，端详了一会儿评价：“尺寸果然合适，好看。”

“你想好了……”抬起手看了看耀眼的指环，劉燁斟酌用词，语气里还带着难以置信和不可闻的自卑，“和我……在一起？”

太快了，都太快了。他单薄的情史未曾触碰童话爱情，更别说到谈婚论嫁这一步了，那是他从未奢望过的事。胡軍把他过去经历的一切全部打乱，用自己的方式书写爱情，不真切感充斥大脑。

求婚的男主角一扬眉，“我蜜月都计划好了，这个时候反悔？”

“燁子，我是真的想和你结婚，我已经等不下去了。”胡軍握着他的手，认真道：“你的一切一切，我都喜欢。”

劉燁注视他许久，眨了眨眼睛，然后吻上了那双唇。

藏在暗处的人们直到看见这一步才通通冒出来起哄，灯光亮起，掌声热烈，俩个人亲吻的镜头和那枚求婚戒指伴随夜色定格在摄像机中，最后和结婚照蜜月照一起洗出来，将家里所有适合装饰的地摆满。

 

-  
七年后。

“想好了吗？”还是同一个男人，只是位置不同，他们坐在偌大的办公室内，胡軍的眼睛无趣地望向窗外，只是嗯了一声作为回答。

男人叹气，“你是真的决定要离婚？”

胡軍摊手，“你看到我手上什么都没有了吗？”

那枚劉燁做好送给他，一向安稳的呆在无名指的结婚戒指确实不在他手上，藏哪去了，谁知道呢。

“我就纳闷了。你当年不顾所有人反对要结婚，现在又不顾所有人反对要离婚，你们俩已经在一起七年了，你这是七年之痒？”

“算是吧。”胡軍起身看了看表，现在时间是下午五点半，他需要起身去机场了，男人送他去登机，一路上胡軍打了个电话后就不发一语，眉头却紧锁，显然是在纠结什么。

“我看你还是不想离。”男人仍然妄图劝说，“小燁哪里不好了，你非得和他离……”

“闭嘴。”胡軍冷漠的打断他，低声斥责，“开你的车，少说废话。”

男人自讨没趣，安静的闭了嘴。

 

婚姻是爱情的坟墓，古人诚不欺我。劉燁摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，有所感慨。

“燁哥，你想好了？”唐棠给他下个任务的装备连接系统，难过地问：“真的要和軍哥离吗？你们很登对……”她也算目睹过神仙眷侣的人了，如今要眼睁睁看神仙们下凡分手，心里难过。

劉燁笑了笑，接过更新好的武器往包里放，“任何事情都会被时间给磨变色的，小棠，你现在应该明白了。”

二十三岁，七年，他和胡軍共同生活了七年，从热恋时期围着男人转到现在忙完任务家都不想回，恨不得立刻投身下一个，这中间经历了什么，他也说不上来。

手上的对戒是他和胡軍在伦敦结婚时，他们一起去做的，就是两个普通的银环，里面分别刻了自己和那人的字母“H&L”，简单却倾注了满腔爱意，他给胡軍带上的时候，从未想过有一天还可能摘下来。

如今他平静地摘下戒指，放进抽屉里，目光没有丝毫留恋。

“我们下个月去办离婚手续。”劉燁看了看表，示意小姑娘该出发了。唐棠收拾好东西，盯了抽屉一会儿，才一言不发的出门。

劉燁半路上接到胡軍的电话，是邀他去参加同事在国外的婚礼，好巧不巧地点订在莫斯科，离他们初遇的酒店十分近，鉴于时间在他们所剩不多的婚姻中，也算是胡軍难得求他的事，劉燁同意了。

挂掉电话后他开始放空，眼睛乱看了一会儿干脆闭上养神，唐棠在前面开车，很贴心的没有和他搭话。

在她看见的范围内，婚后两个人仍然恩爱的虐狗，纪念日就是全体女同事吃狗粮的时刻，“工作室”好几年都是被各式各样的花全部包围，劉燁“日常办公”的桌上甚至能堆到人都进不去。可以说，劉燁拥有令她们嫉妒的童话爱情。

但什么时候爱情变质了呢？唐棠不知道，似乎某一天以后，劉燁开始减少提及丈夫的次数，戒指虽然一直都戴在无名指上，但装饰意义大于象征意义，他从不抱怨，因为两个人可以说足够完美与登对，虽然婚姻总是会有不和谐，但她没有料到会变成导火线。

要说七年之痒又不准确，她也没见到劉燁身边有第三者插足，甚至今年他们的结婚纪念日劉燁仍然收到了胡軍送来的令人艳羡的礼物，唯一不同的是劉燁从略带羞涩的腼腆到淡然接受。

然后没过多久，他就亲口告知唐棠，他要离婚了，日子也定了，这和她收到两人结婚喜糖时一样的意外。

“这次我去哪里？”

唐棠定下心神，回复他：“西班牙，交易出了点问题，有只耗子逃了。”

劉燁嗯了一声，沉默了很久后问她：“星期天到莫斯科的机票还有吗？”

“我帮你问一下，这开车呢。”

“好，我先睡了。”

车到机场的时候，劉燁和唐棠道过别后拖着箱子一转身，和刚下车的胡軍撞个正着。

“小心。”胡軍皱着眉把丈夫往自己身边一拉，避开车来车往的过道。

“谢谢。”劉燁小声说过后就想离开，被面色不愉的人拽着胳膊不放，胡軍盯了他好一会儿，想说些什么，又不知道该如何表达，最终还是开了口，不知道是在对他说还是对自己说：“……我们还没有离婚，你不用这样。”

“我知道啊。”劉燁低着头，“为了早点习惯。”

这副乖巧的样子让他又想生气，又心里发酸，他看了看表问劉燁：“你几点的飞机？”

“过一会儿吧。”劉燁淡淡道：“我先去托运了。”

“老地方。”胡軍截住他的话，认真道：“我等你。”

胳膊上的力道松开，胡軍大步走向候机室，劉燁没有看他宽厚的背影，手还停在刚刚的位置。他慢慢放下来，眨了眨眼，安静走向托运处。

胡軍要了杯咖啡，离他的飞机启航时间还有一小时，足够他慢吞吞把咖啡喝完。贵宾候机室里静静的，商务人士都忙着自己的生活。

胡軍应该属于他们的一员，又不属于他们的一员。他不是个商务人士，外表的光鲜亮丽都是给暗地里的东西披上的冠冕堂皇的外衣。

他是Blue的老大，是有着一整套优秀团队的操控者，不论目标多么难搞，向Blue下单的人从未失望过，这点靠他的手下日渐丰厚的佣金可以证明。

但他同时又是一个普通人，他有一个家庭，他有一个十项全能有时还会撒娇的丈夫，他们甚至考虑过领养一个孩子或者一只猫和狗，说真的，他们不在家的时间太长了，俩人又不喜欢别人踏足自己的领地，这导致宅子空荡荡的发慌。

离婚的时间是他最终定下来的，奇怪的是在劉燁对他提出这项要求的时候，他破天荒觉得松了口气。

当然，随后扑上来的心酸和难受是另一回事。但他的心里竟然也觉得，是该结束了，他们两个人该结束了。

没有出轨，没有破裂，只是淡了。

他们缺乏沟通——从第四年开始他就发现了，之前热恋期自带滤镜糊住了大脑，算算他们一年能呆在一起的时间，居然不超过三个月，有时年关将近劉燁还有工作要做，留着他一个人面对偌大的房间发呆。

他总觉得摄影师不会有这么多工作时间，但等接到风尘仆仆的男人——虽然在他眼里仍然是个男孩——他只要和那双眼睛一对视，什么怀疑都抛到脑后了，他想要去做婚姻咨询的意愿就这样一推再推，推到他决定离婚的前一个星期。

婚姻咨询师是一位十分和蔼的年轻女士，业内以高超的劝和率闻名，俩个人走进来时对方刚刚结束了上一对夫妻的咨询，胡軍目睹着那一对喜笑颜开的离开。

他下意识地瞥了一眼他们牵着的手，劉燁仍然专注地盯着地上。

咨询的过程很顺利，甚至被女士笑称是来“虐狗的”，直到最后一个问题抛出。

“你们对对方可以坦诚相待吗？”

胡軍收起了一直以来的笑容，手无意识的摩挲下巴，沉默到不发一语。劉燁则拿起桌前的茶水喝了一口，放下后也没有开口。

“每个人都有不为人知的一面，即使是面对他们所爱的人。”

那天他们怎么离开的已经记不清了，只是那天之后，他终于下了离婚的决定，对方似乎亦然，没有一点挣扎就同意了。因为事实如此，他无法让对方知道自己的真实身份，没有办法填平缺失的信任，或者说，他从未给予过。

即使在离婚这个问题上，他们依旧默契得可怕。

他思绪翻涌，不知不觉到了该登机的时候，望了一眼正门，那人没有出现过。胡軍自嘲的摇摇头，起身而去。

离贵宾室不远的地方，劉燁一直站在那儿，他的位置很好，是里面看不见外面的地方，他的眼睛一直没有离开过喝咖啡的人，渐渐的也站了一个小时。

他没有进去，或者说，他无法面对自己做下的决定。

他答应了胡軍以后就“出差”了，此后也一直避着没有见他，手机为了任务故意关机，整个人处于半失联状态。“出差”后他再开机，胡軍的电话整整打了上百个，而他想也没想过就嗯掉提醒，没事人一样回了自己的房子。所以那通电话是两人决定离婚后打的第一通电话。

婚姻给他的是什么呢？明面上的温暖幸福，他未曾奢望过的“家”，和觉察到的疏离——是的，这个词形容他们的婚姻竟然无比贴切——不是相敬如宾，他们都存在不为人知的秘密，而劉燁可能永远无法告诉自己的丈夫——他怕这份来之不易转眼间消失殆尽，相识七年，他知道背叛的下场。

也好，他想，分开对他们可能是最好的决定，自己先转身总比只能傻站着看对方离开一刀两断的好，也更加体面。


	4. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr killer（四）

-  
某街，某宾馆。

劉燁对着镜子整理仪容，胡軍在一边挑选领结。

“我的剃须刀呢……胡……胡……軍儿，借我一把。”说完这个名字他差点把舌头咬到。

“都说了不要乱丢东西，”胡軍皱着眉，把自己的递了过去，“下次自己找。”

劉燁默不作声地接过剃须刀，手居然有些颤，不小心将下巴划了一道，嘶了一声。

“我来。”沾着泡沫的刀被穿着整齐的男人接过，胡軍端着他的脸仔仔细细地动作，一张年轻光洁的脸不一会儿在一堆白色泡泡后冒出，“小心点，出血了。”

劉燁直到他离开自己的脸才颤巍巍睁开眼，正对上胡軍深深凝望的眼眸，他还是像最开始那样没出息的呆了一秒。定了定神，直直向门口走去。

胡軍站在原地，用他们两人都能听见的声音问他：“如果我们离婚了，是不是以后这件事要换一个人做了？”

劉燁出门的脚步滞后了一秒，没有回答，背影一瞬间脆弱的好似一碰即碎，只是下一秒，一切像没有发生过一样。

他们到达会场的时候，亲友已经来的七七八八，朋友热情的接待了他们，俩人致以祝贺后便走到了一边。胡軍着看劉燁和穿着礼服的花童们玩得开心，端着酒站在一边默默不语。

“叔叔，这是什么呀？”一个小男孩指着旁边一位女士的手指好奇地问，劉燁告诉他那是一枚戒指，只有结婚的人才能拥有。

“那你没有结婚吗？”

“叔叔……忘戴了。”

他无奈的笑了笑，目光虚虚向外一望，有意无意地扫到了胡軍那空无一物的无名指。他没法形容心里一瞬间的那种感觉，仿佛被毒针扎了一下，没有多撕心裂肺，却从心底向四肢百骸蔓延出的那种悲戚，这份痛苦让他像搁浅的鱼儿一样张着嘴祈求生存。

不都知道了吗？不都做好决定吗？你到底在矫情什么？

幸福的笑容此刻扎眼到无可比拟，全场在新人交换戒指和吻的时候报以热情掌声和欢呼，他眼前却浮现的是他们在伦敦那场小小的婚礼。一样是亲吻，戒指，幸福，他们一白一黑两身西装在象征神圣教堂里已经是最为夺目的存在。

只有上帝和神父见证了他们的爱情，可惜的是那位慈祥的老人已于四年前离世，而上帝？他们都是无神论者。

多么讽刺。

他恍恍惚惚地参加完婚礼后匆匆离场，胡軍还被困在交际中，皱着眉看自己的丈夫逃跑一样离开现场，他无暇顾及，很快又沦陷在酒杯中。

 

被折磨了一晚上的男人一回房间就飞快的洗了个澡后躺倒在床上，准备让自己好好地睡一觉，然而手机铃声十分不适宜的响起，劉燁湿漉漉的头发还黏在额上，一看来电显示是唐棠，二话不说接了电话。

“燁哥，新活儿。”少女一改往日活泼，声音严肃。

组织一般完成任务后两天内不会有新任务，所以他猜到了有所变动，他示意女孩继续讲下去。

“老萧刚刚查到的，Blue的老大在这。”那边声音低沉，“后天他会参加一个宴会，那里关乎着我们下半年的收入。”

Blue是老牌组织了，个个都是精英，实力强劲，一家独大，可道上总有人要混饭吃，所以近些年新组织的崛起使Blue的地位岌岌可危，劉燁所处的Rain正好是其最强劲的对手。

“要怎么做？”

“除掉他。”

劉燁没有一点犹豫就答应下来，然后手机一丢，彻底睡死。

胡軍带着一身酒气回来，先看见的就是一个让他心猿意马的背影，一路上都没怎么和他说话的人现在毫无防备的窝在床上，睡衣乱七八糟一扣，锁骨露出，额前放下的刘海略显稚气，长睫低垂还沾着水汽，看上去比那些孩子还要天使，纯洁而诱人。

他久久地看着睡梦中人的脸颊，什么都没干，就是单纯的搂着他躺下，闭眼。熟悉的洗发水味儿——甜甜的，带着柠檬香，劉燁不喜欢用香水，但唯一能接受的就是这个味，连带他也异常挑剔。

半梦半醒间，他听见劉燁的呓语。

“我不，不要……离婚……”

最后两个字声音很轻，几乎听不见，可胡軍就睡在他旁边，他勾起唇角，选择放纵在睡梦中。

或许不必走最极端的那条路，坦诚一些，几个无伤大雅的小秘密，比如自己的涉黑背景，他们之间的问题就能解决。

可惜，劉燁给他留了张工作的纸条后就不见了，他这些话晚了一步，或者说，晚了一大步。

 

宴会前的半小时，安保队长对着话筒仍然在一遍遍确定会场安全，这次来参加的都是重要人物，甚至有涉政人员，因此万万不可有闪失。

清洁工伊万早早地下了班，归心似箭，他留在员工室的衣服被神不知鬼不觉的借走，劉燁将对讲机别在腰上，又将帽沿压了下来，遮住自己亚洲人的特征。

二狗在某层楼的通风管口端着电脑确保他的安全，他熟悉了大楼结构，跟着指示在几个固定地点放好便携炸弹后，拿着清扫工具翻身躲进堆满杂物的储藏间。

“二十分钟后宾客入场，东边有个安全通道。”二狗边操作边吩咐，“炸弹是以防万一，作用很小，一分钟内楼不会塌，能让三分之一的人跑出去，我们不能对卖家出手。”

“任务只有那个人，你记住，他的领夹是金色的鹰。”

劉燁眼皮忽然跳了一下，这不是好迹象，皱着眉问：“没查出来他长什么样？”

“找不到，他们似乎给我们设了墙，自动屏蔽了。”二狗手上动作不停，“小棠和老萧还在破，现在就看你了，事出紧急。”

“得。”

通信被切断，为了保证同伴的安全，这是他们的惯例。劉燁换上准备很久的侍者服，整理自己领结时不由自主想到了什么。

他忽然迫切地渴望回家，回自己的窝里，回到胡軍的怀抱中，那里变成他最安全的港湾，他前天离开时男人还没醒，古铜色的皮肤被白床单衬得更黑，他看见了浓浓的倦意，男人却把一只手搭载他的腰上，睡得很熟。

只要自己在他身边，他都能睡得很熟。

他不想离婚了，甚至想立刻回去辞职，真正当个摄影师，做一个不对伴侣隐藏秘密的普通男人。他也为组织卖命了多年，是时候该金盆洗手了。

想到这里时他觉得轻松了许多。干完这一票吧，他就去问老板离职要求，组内有潜力的新人很多，是时候该推一下前浪了。

时钟指向最后五分钟时，他端着托盘穿梭在人群中，正因为是伪装成上流社会的日常，人们大多都不会在意侍者的身份样貌。劉燁始终以一种礼貌的姿势半躬着腰，目光在所有人身前搜寻。

“铛——”

时针指向整点，宴会准时开始，金色的雄鹰不是全场最为闪耀的存在，却是他眼里最重要的存在。在锁定目标后，手已经按在腰侧的枪托处，全身肌肉和神经立刻绷紧，劉燁的动作堪称迅速，快到即使目标已经隐藏在觥筹交错之间都能瞄准，却在看见那人嘴唇的时候愣了一秒。

而这一秒对一个专业杀手来说，已经宣告了任务失败。

他失手了。

玻璃碎裂的清脆声瞬间让大厅所有人停下动作，于此同时劉燁按下按钮，电源掐断，隐隐爆炸声自建材内传来，刚刚还灯火通明的现场顿时陷入一片黑暗和恐慌，伴随尖叫和啜泣，还有男人愤怒的吼声。

尖锐警报响起，安保人员迅速赶来，劉燁迅速调整自己，凭着记忆往安全通道移去，身手敏捷直奔出口，将混乱和那个熟悉的人抛在身后。

“Что происходит？！（发生了什么？）”

“Кто - то тайно напал на кого - то！（有人偷袭！）”

胡軍勉强在保护下冲出人群，等到一切恢复正常后，滋事者早已逃之夭夭，所幸无人伤亡，他边安抚着受惊的合作人边示意手下调查，只有他们知道这场宴会的真正目的是什么，而袭击者必定是冲着他们中某一方来的，如果没有达成合作协议，他与俄方的交易必然破裂，将会造成重大损失。

冲着俄方来的可能性不大，交易的保密性极强，而且涉及政方，恶性竞争也不敢冲着背景下手。贼喊捉贼？不可能，多年的老“朋友”，他们的价格使其他人难以望其项背，况且没必要为了价格危及自己人的性命，这是吃力不讨好的事。

那就只有他们这边出了岔子。胡軍的眼睛危险眯起，无论是什么人，都说明他们的情报得到泄露，这样看，袭击的对象很可能是自己，只是连带波及了对方。

“老板，吴哥的摄像头没有坏完全，可能有线索。”下属附在他耳边低语，胡軍点头，沉默不言来到技术科，他们的人为了这次交易来了大半，本来只要坐等发工资 ，现在却不得不派上用场。

“停。”胡軍飞速扫过前面的画面，停在袭击前的十五秒。画面放大，并十分贴心的附赠了张打印出来的结果。

胡軍缓缓放下了照片，甚至给自己点了跟烟，即使是喷出来的颗粒物也挡不住那张熟的不能再熟的脸，一堆高鼻深目的人里的亚洲面孔异常明显，更别说那双标志性的眼睛，出现了整整十秒，然后画面便中断了。

十秒认清一个陌生人不是很简单的事，但如果是你朝夕相处的伴侣，情况就不同了。

妈的。

胡軍极为难得的想当场爆粗。

“老大，这人像是Rain的那个当家的五星杀手，代号是琥珀。”不知道哪个不开眼的下属还顺便补充了一句，刘征都想打爆他的头，冷汗一个劲往外冒，全组的人都感觉到这股低气压，没人敢作声。

“查清楚，这个人，到底是谁。”

一字一顿，胡軍的眼里毫无波澜，彻底只剩淡漠。

 

“我艹你也有失利的一天？！”二狗接到劉燁后叽叽喳喳的在他耳边，还以为劉燁现在的表情是因为自己难得的失手才有的，极为大方拍了拍他的肩安抚道：“没事，人都没死，也算成功破坏了。”

劉燁更加难得的沉默，二狗拿手在他眼前晃了晃，“燁子，不至于吧？老板肯定猜到你可能干不掉他，不会怎么样的。”

劉燁还是没有回答他，好像整个人都彻底当机，二狗没办法，只好带着他往住地走。

“你告诉我。”劉燁忽然一把拉住他，眉头紧锁，眼睛黑黝黝得有些瘆人，“你知道他叫什么吗？或者有没有完整的照片？”

二狗被他拉的一个趔趄，二丈摸不着头脑，“业内规矩是不透露真名的，至于照片……可能总部会有？我去问问？”

等到总部的人好不容易找到张别人老大带着墨镜的半脸照发过来时，劉燁看了一会儿，默默地放下了手里的电话。

他忽视掉一闪而过的提示，手指停留在那张他曾经吻过也被吻过无数次的嘴唇上。

“这谁啊？你认识？”二狗好奇地望过来，看半天也没认出是哪个人，劉燁半天没回答他，他也不好再问。

“帮我订张机票，回去的。”劉燁闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛垂落，挡住了眼中的一切。

“你现在就走？老板说的？”

“是。”再睁开已经是古井无波，他的余光都吝啬往图片上跑，唇角勾起，是一个说不出来的笑：“我要回家一趟，交代点事。”

二狗最终还是没有认出来这张脸像谁，也不怪他，他没有见过胡軍，所以整个组织的人只有唐棠在发觉了这是谁后惊讶地捂住了嘴。

暴风雨要来了。她绝望地想。


	5. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr killer（五）

-  
胡軍一路飙车回家，直到开门他才发现灯是亮着的，食物的香味自厨房飘进他的鼻子，暖黄的灯光在里屋隐隐透着，好像是一个再普通不过的温馨家庭夜晚。

他深深地吸了一口气，在玄关处换好鞋并再三确认自己的表情正常，才关上了门。

映入眼帘的是熟悉的装饰，镜子，花瓶，还有他们俩人笑得比花还灿烂的合照，他垂着眼把相框放进抽屉，脱下大衣挂在衣帽架上，慢慢进了这间他不知道还藏了多少秘密的屋子。

劉燁穿了一身正装，白衬衫配贴身马甲，正端着餐盘出来，笑着和来人打了个招呼：“这么晚才回来？”

胡軍也笑容满面地和他打了个招呼，眼底却是藏不住的试探，对上同样笑意未达眼底的人，他们连日常吻都没有交换，原因心知肚明。

“飞机晚点了。”胡軍叹了一口气，故作惋惜，“本来该早点回来的，等急了吗？”

他看见劉燁又露出一个堪称乖巧的表情，但话中意味却不那么乖巧，“再晚我都会等，你知道的。”

他接过对方递过来的筷子，眼睛瞟向桌子，是两碗面，劉燁可以说十项全能，唯独这厨艺平平，最擅长的就是下面。胡軍扫了一眼桌底和四周，确认没有什么存疑物品后才开始进食。

他们默不作声地用餐，气氛相当安静，暗流涌动。

“我忘了问你，工作怎么样？还顺利吗？”胡軍笑着，语气温和体贴，甚至比往常还要亲昵。

“中途有一只‘狼’跑远了，没有拍到，好在没有受伤。”劉燁眨了眨眼，从料理台边拿了甁胡椒，“你呢？”

“我也一样。”胡軍的目光没有离开劉燁的手，缓缓道：“招标‘谈判’时有人捣乱，后几个月的单子都没有了。”

“喔，可惜了。”劉燁的话里有话，“还有人能抢你们公司的单子吗？”

“是啊。”胡軍皮笑肉不笑，“现在竞争太激烈了，我再怎么厉害也架不住有人下套……或者说，背叛。”

劉燁动作一滞，闭上了眼睛。

他本来还告诉自己，说只是半张脸，只是轮廓熟悉，即使那张嘴唇他吻过那么多回，也不能证明两个人可以划等号的，世上总会有巧合的事。他错了，他们的爱情就是一次巧合，一次硬币抛出落下的极小概率，注定了未来的路都会发生偏移，即使是荒谬现实。胡軍用了背叛这个词，他的心已经凉了一半，压抑的怒火渐渐涌上心头。

“那真是……可惜了。”他躲在桌子底下的手已经紧紧握成拳，声音艰难地发出，眼睛已经失去温度。

背叛？那你呢？你没有骗我吗？你敢当着我的面说你不知道谁是Blue的老大？你有什么立场站在那说我背叛你？甚至连这次事件也不是你一手操控的吗？

“是啊，不知道那只小虫子是什么时候进来的，还是说……这是一场阴谋。”

胡軍声音极轻，他尝试过相信他对面的这个人，那双眼睛的情做不了假，可他隐藏身份接近自己也做不了假，甚至杀自己也做不了假，情报科已经把那个内应给揪了出来，问出的信息正是把这份任务交给Rain的王牌杀手琥珀。谁知道骗局是什么时候设下的？他靠着那张懵懂无害的脸把自己耍的团团转，用羞涩的笑容蒙住他的双眼，而心里早已知道多年朝夕相处同床共枕的男人究竟是谁，甚至不惜下手。

他想起那天劉燁离开后他还珍而重之把婚戒重新带上，还因为前几天劉燁在怀里的几句呓语打算放弃离婚，现在看来，统统都是笑话。

骗子。

他用尽自己的力气把餐具缓缓放下，深深呼吸，克制住即将爆发的怒火。

“我吃好了，我先去收拾一下。”劉燁逃一样转身，被面色正常的人拉住了胳膊，他没有回头。

“跑什么？我会吃了你吗？”胡軍稍一用力，把人拽进自己怀里，往后一抵压在墙上，盯着他在灯下亮得发光的眼睛，微微挑唇，“喝酒了？”

他像野兽一样在劉燁敞开的衣襟前嗅了嗅，危险地露出獠牙，却仅仅是吻了吻发凉的皮肤，他用耳语的方式在劉燁的耳边吐气：“你到底还藏了多少秘密……Agent Amber”

漂亮的黑色瞳孔紧缩，劉燁立马反应过来，无声地笑了笑，是妥协。他伸出舌尖舔了舔男人下巴上长出来的胡渣，笑得诱人：“和我跳支舞吧？我告诉你一切。”

胡軍深深地看了他一眼，然后没有半分迟疑地打开留声机，节奏随着慵懒的乐曲一点点蔓延开，是首老的探戈曲。他搂着想杀自己的丈夫慢慢舞动，前进一步，后退两步，踏着节拍走到房间尽头时，胡軍在男人被马甲勾勒出的腰线处流连了一会儿，摸出了把匕首。

“你猜猜，我藏了多少东西？”男人一改往日温和恬淡，此刻像只危险的罂粟，用话语引诱胡軍。

“不包括人？我猜你不敢叫多少人。”胡軍挂着笑容，面不改色把匕首丢出去，力度大到扎进壁橱，刀把颤动。

“猜对了，”满足地叹息，劉燁配合着男人的舞步，“只有我一个。”

“劉燁是你的真名吗？”

“那你呢？你要想找我的资料再简单不过吧……嗯？”劉燁的手已经摸到了危险地带，两个人胯贴得极近，可惜时间不合适，不然劉燁甚至想热情地和小胡軍打招呼。

胡軍面有异色，警告地收紧放在对方腰上的手，低语道：“我不保证你的任何安全，包括……”

劉燁眨了眨眼睛，乖乖松开了手，下一秒又被对方故意使力，身体后仰，上下摆动的喉结有一种脆弱的美感，让人很想咬上去。

“我在等你回来的这三十八分钟想，我们是不该离婚的。”劉燁忽然转移话题，他蹲下身去，抽出一柄藏在胡軍裤管里的改装后手枪。

“现在呢？”胡軍显然享受劉燁俯下身时暴露出的肌肉线条。

“现在……我只可惜没有早在今天之前离婚。”

“不要紧，还来得及。”

炙热的呼吸缠绕在极近的距离，劉燁开口问他，带着隐藏的温柔：“你当初为什么要向我求婚？”

“因为，你看上去，缺一个家。”胡軍的声音冷静却深情，一字一句在他耳边炸开，“除了我，我不知道谁还会想要伴你一生。”

湿漉漉的眼睛里迷蒙着水色，波光粼粼，劉燁不可否认有一瞬间他想放弃的冲动，却在看见男人腰间别着的小刀后收起一切表情。

骗子。

他从那个怀抱中脱离，温暖没了，舞曲停了，他立在哪儿，时间缄默得可怕。

“十分钟。”劉燁举起那把枪，当着胡軍的面熟练卸下子弹，关键部分拧折，好好的一把武器转眼间变成一堆垃圾，他随手往垃圾桶一抛，连带着自己不该有的恻隐之心，“你赢了，我任你处置；我赢了，你任我处置。”

“你果然是个骗子。”胡軍只吐出了这句话。

“彼此。”

 

夜色是蝙蝠最好的掩护，对专业杀手来说同理。十分钟内，胡軍把能找到的可作为武器的物品装备上后，再一眨眼，他人已经在黑暗里了。

劉燁把电源给断了，他不得不借助外面偶尔透进的亮光渐渐适应突如其来的黑暗。

他隐藏在壁橱旁，大气都不敢出，任何声音都会暴露他现在的位置，他很想笑，心里体会到一份莫名的快感。他庆幸他们是在郊外买的一栋新房子，不是传统的一层公寓，不然接下来的战斗足以让两个人一同进局子。

楼梯间和二楼都静悄悄地，最适合狙击的位置就是楼梯口，几乎可以一览无余一楼，他要是此刻冒出头去，下一秒就能看见自己脑浆飞溅的样子。放慢呼吸，再放慢，随手从橱柜边拿过玻璃相框，借着路边飞速而过的车灯光反射出黑洞洞的枪口——不出所料。下一秒枪声响起，几乎同一时间他立刻矮身，与子弹擦肩而过，上方的墙壁被密密麻麻打出了一堆孔。

空气安静了一秒后胡軍反击，装备了消音器的短枪出其不意地射击，劉燁被迫从二楼滚至楼梯间，换膛再来，在装备和技术方面他明显更加老谋深算，夜视镜让他每一击都能巧妙地打中胡軍前一刻还在的位置。

他果然把一切都准备好了。胡軍恨得牙痒痒，一边从一楼往地下室跑，他的枪法和劉燁比相形见绌，何况现在人家在明他在暗，没有丝毫优势。好不容易翻进地下室，他终于体会到了离婚夫妻之间的那种恨意——劉燁把他藏满东西的地下室搬空了，一把刀都没剩。

艹。他恨恋爱滤镜，他到底是哪根筋搭错了才会觉得这人是一只乖巧可爱的小绵羊的？！还没有丝毫怀疑相信了七年？

从一楼赤手空拳攻上去除了被打成筛子不会有第二种可能，胡軍干脆从屋外爬进二楼，他现在能仰仗的只有自己数年累积的近身搏击的功力。他像贼一样小心撬开自家的窗户翻了进来，动作比猫还轻，背紧贴着墙仔仔细细搜寻丈夫的踪迹。

走到拐角的时候他的目光变了——那里放着他们求婚的那张照片，劉燁在镜头前炫耀般展示自己的戒指，胡軍搂着他，两个人都笑得牙不见眼，他的心里忽然泛出一抹柔软，更多的是愤恨——劉燁毁了他们的婚姻。

该死的，他要负责。

“出来吧，我们好好谈谈。”

等了一会儿黑暗里没有人声回应，他猜对了，劉燁不在二楼，于是他下了半层楼。

“砰！！”

空气振动着从他脸旁流动，带来炙热的灼伤感，这是一个警告，他再往前一步，子弹划过的就是不是他的脸侧。

他心里已经有了计划，现在要赌一把。

“小燁，我们谈谈。”他把枪放了下来，双手作投降状，声音放软，言辞恳切，“我们都误会了什么，你得给我个机会。”

依旧没有人应答，他再往前走了一步，朝下喊着：“我把枪收起来了，现在什么都没有，你看得到，对不对？”

于此同时一道灯光闪过，一瞬间他看见躲在拐角的黑黝黝的枪口和露出了一只的眼睛，机会来了，他大吼一声“小心！”同时往劉燁的藏匿点扑去，劉燁明显没有料到他的这一出，那声小心喊出时他以为有不配合的同事过来，给喊愣了，下意识地抬头。只一分心，他就被迎面扑倒在一堆废墟中，后脑勺即使撞上了柔软的手还是让他眩晕了三秒，胡軍一只手枕在他脑后，一边手脚并用死死地将他按到在地，不发一言。

“艹！”劉燁被撞得嘶声骂脏，“胡……胡軍儿……！你™又骗我！！你这个骗子！你——呜呜呜——！”

剩下没有说出的声音被通通堵在口中，胡軍狠狠吻上了那张喋喋不休的嘴，唇齿之间碰撞出伤口，细细的疼，但劉燁没有放弃挣扎，妄图将枪口转向身上压着的男人，手指艰难扣动着扳机，啪啪几声后他们的天花板又多了几个胡乱分布的弹孔。

“滚！从我身上滚下去！你™趁人之危——”劉燁被吻得又急又气，大声朝他吼着，胡軍不管不顾加重手上力道，劉燁刚刚被撞的眼冒金星，还没缓过神来，又被胡軍疯了一样吻着，身体都软了半边，手腕也一点点被卸去力道，胡軍硬生生让那柄枪从劉燁手中掉落在地，一脚踢开到柜子底下，然后熟练地将他两只手腕压过头顶，再侵入他的两腿中央，膝盖顶到最里面，劉燁彻底沦为他的板上鱼肉。

熟悉的气息和吻技让他渐渐放软了身子，迷迷蒙蒙地回应着。不行……不能这样……！一个声音艰难唤醒几乎要沉醉在快乐中的肉体和意识，他发狠地往旁边一滚，以一种不可思议的方式将压在他身上的人侧身摔倒，再跨坐在他身上，扯住男人的衣领冷笑：“你输了。”

胡軍只是笑，以往怎么看怎么好看的笑容此刻颇有得逞的意味，他恼羞成怒，一拳揍在那张脸上，丝毫没有手下留情。

胡軍被他打得脸偏向一边，嘴角青紫，他承受了几拳后，双腿用力卡住他的腰，手直接掐住对方的脖子，换成自己在上的主位，劉燁不甘示弱地回击，一开始还颇有章法的攻击后面被你一拳我一拳打得乱了套，近身肉搏几乎波及到他们身边所有东西，能碎的都和着拳头撞击在肉体上的节奏一齐哀嚎阵亡。

劉燁也不知道自己身上哪里还算是完好的，脑子昏昏沉沉，痛觉异常清晰，除了要把这个骗得他一塌糊涂的人揍到说不出话外再无其他想法，最后他没力了，随手抓过身边的利器就往对方脸上招呼，却和离他眼睛只有几厘米的刀锋撞了个正着——那只提早藏起小刀终于起了作用，而他抓住的那块玻璃也离对方的太阳穴就剩一点距离。

大厅尚且完好的挂钟尽职尽责地报时，离第二天还剩三分钟，他们终于停止了攻击。

“动手吧。”

千钧一发之际胡軍却笑了，和那双让自己着迷了半辈子的眼睛对视着，那双眼睛一眨不眨，乌压压的睫羽沾着不知道哪儿来的水，看上去委屈的紧，漆黑的瞳仁闪着犹豫的光，这让他下不去手。

这双眼睛忽闪忽闪了七年，功力丝毫不减，就连现在他都不忍心让它失去生机。

算了，他认输了。

胡軍没有丝毫犹豫，不顾对方只要轻轻一动手就能让自己命丧当场，直直吻上还在喘气的嘴唇。

他再赌一把，赌注是自己随时可能被夺走的命。

劉燁往后瑟缩了一下，手上的玻璃不稳，在胡軍的皮肤上划出一道血痕后掉落在地，摔得粉碎。

他闭上了双眼，选择了与他接吻。


	6. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr Killer（六）

-  
最刺激的性爱不是对象，不是时间，不是地点，而是这三者合一，劉燁迷迷糊糊地得出这个结论时，身上挂着被撕的乱七八糟的布条，脊背和腰被打斗的残留物隔得生疼，双腿夹在胡軍精瘦有力的腰肢上，承受着一次次顶到位的撞击，嗓音已经哑到说不出话来。

漆黑一片的屋内和一片狼藉的地板居然是最好的催情剂，他第一次体会到了完全失控的丈夫，灭顶的快感一波波袭来，从脚趾电击一般窜入大脑，余味无穷。

“你……怎么还有力气……艹……”在整个人被翻过去，以一种腰塌臀翘的姿势爬伏在地上时，劉燁终于忍不住地质问已经来了两个姿势的胡軍，他们在打了一架后大概做了快两个小时，他浑身都要散了。

“艹你，我随时随地都有力气。”胡軍在他耳边一字一句道，提枪上阵，搂着他的腰进入，劉燁差点没被撞得腿软跪不住，手肘强行支撑着酸软的身躯，还被碎屑磨得生疼。

“你大爷的……啊！”他不服输地反驳，被男人粗暴的动作搅乱了话语，呼吸破碎成急速的喘息，眼睛被一层雾气沾染，

胡軍恶狠狠地抽动了几次，顶得劉燁都想不要面子地讨饶了，偏偏这个时候男人又放慢了动作，手指抚慰着劉燁身前的东西，小东西颤抖着被撸动出咕啾咕啾的声音，在暗色的屋内色气的很。

“你这小家伙倒是比本人乖多了。”胡軍在他耳边调笑，话语不停，“一碰就硬，从不狡辩。”

劉燁克制住自己想翻白眼的冲动，断断续续地回答：“您倒是……嘶……实诚！”

“我说要艹到你求饶，就是要说话算话。”胡軍嘲讽地捏了捏小东西的顶端，感受着粘液颤巍巍沾湿他指间，“你看吧，它已经投降了。”

这种平日里的床笫情话今天怎么听怎么刺耳，劉燁不知道哪根筋被他戳到了，明明发软的身体突然挣扎起来，“放开我！别碰我！你……呜！”

“撒泼了？”胡軍愤恨地撸动他手上的小东西，骂道，“你小子又在这作什么妖？啊？”

命根子掌握在别人手里，劉燁说话底气都不足，却还是一个劲地折腾，“我告你强奸！还有家暴！！”

胡軍被他不讲理的样子给逗笑了，“去你丫的，小燁子，你敢说你不舒服？啊？”说罢还故意往前顶弄一下。

劉燁眼睛里雾气越凝越多，最后水雾变成雨刷拉拉地流，鼻子一抽抽的，用带着鼻音的沙哑嗓音  
软绵绵地推锅，“我就该……呜……早点和你……离，离婚……！”

胡軍掐住了他的腰，“行啊，你要是真敢离，我立刻把你艹死在这里。”

“呜……！”劉燁抽抽噎噎地随着抽插吐出一波波呻吟，胡軍不理他，干脆利落的开始最后冲刺。敏感部位躲藏不及，次次被撞个正着，劉燁一开始还忍得住快感，最后还是呜呜地小声啜泣，眼睛像坏掉的龙头一样，眼泪就没干过，嘴巴也终于只剩下脱力的喘息，再也吐不出让胡軍生气的话语。直到劉燁被艹得受不了，呜呜哭着向前爬去，被胡軍搂着腰拖了回来，炙热释放浇灌后穴，他被烫得一哆嗦，前端也紧随其后达到了高潮。

喘息声渐轻，俩人都从极致的欢愉中回过神来，胡軍保持着插入的动作，坏心眼地堵住被灌得满满的甬道，相互依偎在一起。

“小花猫。”胡軍在黑暗里搂了他好一会儿，用手抹去他眼角的泪痕，柔声安慰道，“还生气？”

“明，明明是你骗我的。”劉燁不讲理了，不满地控诉道，“是你先说的……”然后他又不说话了，黑暗里他们谁也看不清谁，这反而让他稍稍松了一口气。

“你要杀我。”胡軍低声道，却指出的是劉燁无法反驳的事实。

劉燁沉默以对，他确实是要杀他，亲手杀死自己朝夕相处的丈夫，但不是他主观的愿望，没有那项临时出现的任务，他们或许会一直隐瞒身份直到离婚。

“你还有多少我不知道的秘密？”一只手抚上他发肿的脸颊，胡軍沉声道，“身份？年龄？还有其他的？既然都这样了，我们是不是该摊个牌。”

“我没有骗你。”

“是么。”胡軍冷笑着从他体内抽出自己的东西起身，然后眯着眼睛往外看了一会儿，“你知道现在外面至少有五把枪指着我们吗？”

“那不是我！”劉燁挣扎着起身，却因为酸痛一个趔趄，他一把抓住胡軍的胳膊，“不是我，我没有想过杀你，没有。”

胡軍手指捏住他的下颚抬起，本来英俊秀气的五官不少挂彩，左脸肿了一块，就剩下有神且亮的眼睛现在还望着他，带着他熟悉的固执和坚持，他们对视了很久后，胡軍松了手，把人给半抱起来，“家里衣服还在吗？穿上。”

劉燁还想为自己争辩，胡軍已经自顾自穿上衣服找吃的去了，他累了快四个小时，体力消耗的过快，需要补充。翻了翻残存的冰箱，胡軍勉强找到一包饼干和啤酒，在一堆玻璃碎屑里翻出两个缺了口的杯子，倒好两杯酒后，自己拿了一杯，把另一杯放在了柜台上，然后默默地坐在厨房稍稍干净一些的地方，一双眼睛安静望向窗外。

劉燁不知道哪里去了，回来的时候没穿好衬衫，裤子也是松松挂在腰间，他都能从缝隙中看见残留的暧昧痕迹，劉燁拿过那杯啤酒，也坐到胡軍身边，没有发出一点声音。

“他们给了你多长时间？”胡軍先开口打破沉默，声音低沉。

“三天。”劉燁抿了一口啤酒，轻声道，“第三天凌晨，我提着你的信物去见人。”

“那看来你不被信任。”胡軍嘲讽地指了指外面，“现在才第二天晚上，而你的老板就等不及了。”

劉燁无话可说，靠着冷冰冰的墙壁不发一言。胡軍先看了他一眼，“冷不冷？”

“还行。”劉燁低头笑了一下，再抬头正对上旁边人幽深的眼眸，他看的有些呆了，那张脸不断放大，放大，直到他唇上沾了那人的啤酒才反应过来，不由自主的舔舔嘴唇。

甜甜的，凉凉的，还有他迷恋了多年的味道。

“你过来吧。”胡軍淡淡道，“你原老板给你的报酬，我可以翻倍。”

劉燁一怔，没出声，反而胡軍坐直了身子，沉声道，“你不满意可以开价，我都给你。”

“不是钱的事。”

“那是什么？”胡軍扯出一个冷笑，双眼甚至不留感情，“你和你老板还能有些别的关系？”

劉燁被他的话气得想走人，看了看对方鼻青脸肿的样子还是忍了下来，别过头去，“我不想说。”

胡軍的目光在他说出这句话后冷的可以掉渣，他一字一顿道，“你会后悔的。”

劉燁这才被他激怒，狠狠地抓过他的衣领，厉声道，“你非得让别人在你面前揭自己伤疤？”

“我是你的丈夫。”胡軍直视他冒着火的漂亮眼眸，“我有理由知道你的过去，你的秘密，你的故事。”

劉燁被他的话语说得一怔，手上力气顿失，摇摇晃晃地靠上墙壁，眼睛失神望着地面上窗户洒下来的月光。

一只手抚摸上他的脸颊，带着他熟悉的温度，轻轻揉着他的伤处，胡軍的声音藏了一丝祈求，“小燁，告诉我好吗？”

劉燁缓缓扯出一个微笑，眼神却涣散一片，“告诉你什么？告诉你我骗了你，告诉你我没有家，告诉你我被你的花言巧语唬得团团转，告诉你我会为你彻底失去了一切？爱情，地位，职业，甚至是这个名字……”

胡軍在他没说完前就一把抱住他，像是要把他揉进身体里那样用力，声音沙哑，呼吸急促，“你不会的！燁子，你相信我，好吗？说出来！你都说出来！告诉我，我想知道，燁子，我想知道你的一切。”

劉燁靠在他的肩头一阵恍惚，那些他以为早已忘记的事此刻像连续剧一样的在脑海里闪过，他说了很多，也想起了很多。从遗弃在街头无处可去，最终被组织收养，关在小小的空间里进行集训，被迫学会长大和成熟，第一次执行任务时被溅到脸上的鲜血混合着眼泪，苦涩得让他几乎落泪。他成为了一名普通的杀手，到逐渐以眼疾手快干净利落而业内闻名的“Amber”，数以百计的单子未曾失手，再到……他遇见了这个人。

回忆的指钟忽然放慢的不能再慢，一秒钟拆成无数的小帧，他们初遇，他们相识，他们旅行，他们散步，相爱，约会，缠绵，亲吻，结婚……然后晃晃悠悠指向了争吵，分离，和现在。

胡軍居然占据了他贫瘠生命的二分之一，他觉得不可思议，又有难以诉说的悸动，至少他的人生不是完全在黑暗里的，还有那么一点光，暖暖的，亮亮的，在他的指间跳跃回环，不曾离去。

叮咚一声，指针恢复正常，他和那双满含担忧的眼睛深深对望。在对方漆黑的瞳孔中，他看见挂着两行泪痕的自己。

劉燁胡乱地抹脸，一边开玩笑地说：“都过去了。”

胡軍再一次把他拥入怀里，声音哽咽，“对，都过去了。”

那些已经过去的事，痛苦的回忆，是藏在他丈夫心里的一块封印，他硬生生撕开已经长好的疤痕，眼睁睁看着它血肉模糊，他逼着这人把血淋淋的伤口袒露在他面前，却还要带着笑意让他用手触碰。

他是残忍，可这是最快地了解这个对他而言几乎全新的爱人的唯一方法，他不后悔，但他愧疚。

“对不起，对不起……”他胡乱地道歉，用嘴唇在发丝，鼻梁，眼睛，脸颊上烙下一个个浅吻，劉燁回过神来，搂过男人的脖颈，主动与他接吻。

唇齿相依间，除了彼此，什么都不重要了。什么离婚，欺骗，不安，他都不在乎，和失去这个人的痛苦相比，这都不算什么。胡軍全身心所在只有他正亲吻的这个人，他法律承认的另一半，他现在唯一能做的，就是好好的抱紧眼前人，再也不要松手。

“你会回去吗？”胡軍喘着气在他耳边问道，混着水汽的气息湿漉漉地打上耳廓，劉燁像猫一样眯着眼睛，用了一点时间思考，轻轻地点了点头。

然后他又被紧紧地抱在怀里，胡軍声音温和，“你这么聪明，知道那个度，记着，别伤了自己。”

“我不会的。”

黑黝黝的眸子亮亮地望着他，劉燁忽然低声笑了出来，“我们这算七年之痒度过了？”

“哪来什么七年之痒。”胡軍失笑，揉了揉爱人毛茸茸的脑袋，心底一片柔软，“我从没有想过要和你分开。”

“诶，打脸了啊。”劉燁指着他乐道，“谁提出的离婚啊？”

胡軍抓住指向自己顽皮的手指，假装要咬上去，劉燁连动都不动，他知道胡軍才不舍得咬，果然故作凶狠的牙齿换成柔软的嘴唇，安静夜色里还能清楚听见啾的一声。

“你要是不答应也就没这么多事了。”胡軍故作叹息搂着人道，劉燁气得坐在他怀里张牙舞爪，“好啊，你推锅给我，要不要点脸啊胡大爷！”

“胆子又肥了？”胡軍掐住怀中人的脖颈，恶狠狠道，“胡大爷？嗯？你给起的这名？那让你见识一下胡大爷的名号嗯？”

劉燁不服输地吻上去，这回换了个骑乘的姿势，大脑被快感充实的时候他神志飘忽到一个莫名刺激的想法。

他们在危机四伏的环境下缠绵悱恻，这是多少人都没有过的浪漫体会。


	7. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr killer（七）

-  
两人坐上胡軍联系来的车时已经是天快亮的时候了，一晚上猜忌，打斗，缠绵，争吵，以及如何巧妙避开指着屋子的枪口安全逃跑，这些都不是什么容易的活儿，导致劉燁很没有职业素养的犯困，上车没多久脑袋就滑到胡軍怀里睡着了，男人默默换了个方便他睡觉的姿势，然后低声和前面开车的刘征交流起来。

胡軍一身脏带着同样一身脏的劉燁上车的时候他已经非常意外了，在得知自家老板打算和Rain家谈判的时候，刘征更是瞠目结舌了三十秒，“不是，老大，你们没打算离婚吗？”

“离什么离。”胡軍略一皱眉，“没什么可离的，我俩感情挺好。”

这都拿枪指你头上了还叫感情挺好……刘征只敢在心里默默吐槽，当着胡軍的面他是不敢说。胡軍倒是猜出来他肚子里的话，为劉燁辩护道：“又不是他想杀我，任务要求，你也知道的，所以我打算直接去问他们老板能给什么条件换他出来。”

刘征皱眉，思索道，“你家燁子这个价格……怕是不容易换出来……”

胡軍这时才像个黑帮老大的样子，轻蔑一笑，“那好办，硬抢就好了，我胡軍想要的，还从没有得不到的。”

刘征从前视镜撇了一眼回归二十四孝好丈夫的男人，无言以对。

他们现在驶向的是胡軍位于城区的房子，房子面积不大，一百平不到，是从一对老夫妇手里收的，优势是绝对安全，至少现在准确位置只有他一个人知道，况且他还顺手做了一些小小的“装修”，只要有可疑的人接近这栋楼他就会知道。

车子停在了路边，胡軍半抱着睡眼朦胧劉燁和刘征告别后，一步一步走向他藏在居民楼区的安全屋，从兜里翻出钥匙开门，突如其来的灯还是让劉燁有些睁不开眼，胡軍忙把灯关上，搂着他放到沙发上就自己去清理了。

看着沾在衣物上不堪入目的“战争证明”，胡軍没来由感谢他们好歹是在晚上打的架，不然这副尊容，不用被埋伏的对手狙击，怕是一出门就来人了。好不容易把身上流下的水从黑的变成透明的，胡軍围了条浴巾，把眼睛都睁不开的劉燁硬是塞进了浴缸，认命地伺候起小祖宗来，把人弄干净后再精疲力尽地丢到床上去睡觉。

等到劉燁彻底清醒的时候已经是第二天的早晨了，他们睡了整整一天，劉燁打了个哈欠从柔软的床和温热的肉体旁爬起来，然后大大的伸了个懒腰。

胡軍还在睡着，英俊的脸上残存着昨天他俩打架留下的伤口，刚刚结痂，劉燁的目光转移到那张薄薄的唇上，悄悄地送上了个吻。

“早上好。”劉燁低低地说，声音带着浓浓的爱意和庆幸，“真高兴我又见到了你。”

胡軍眯缝着眼听到了这句话，然后笑得开心地把他抓了回来，结结实实送上个长达一分钟的早安吻，唇齿相离时还恋恋不舍，他勾起唇，也回应他道，“早上好，真高兴我们还在一起。”

这间屋子虽然小，却正是“麻雀虽小，五脏俱全”，冰箱里还有新鲜的食物，胡軍拿了把蔬菜顺便解释道，是因为请了保姆过来，定期清扫和塞食物为了以防万一，人现在还觉得这家屋主是个经常出差的公务员。

劉燁在厨房给他打下手，清晨暖金的光把他脸上的绒毛都照得一清二楚，比起七年前那个还会害羞的小男孩，他现在眼角也有细纹，皮肤也不如当年的好，整个人也逐渐走向符合年纪的成熟，可偏偏那双眼睛总像包含一汪清泉，蒙了一层水雾，惹人怜爱，这么多年都没有变，见到胡軍时仍会有着藏不住的爱意。

胡軍有时候想，都怪这双眼睛，这双眼睛害惨了他，害得他为这个人丢了心，丢了爱，现在都把底线丢了，还该死的甘之如饴，乐在其中。

“想什么呢？”劉燁戳了他一下，眼睛亮晶晶地望着他。

“没什么。”胡軍微微一笑，把倒了一半的酱料拿拇指沾了然后抹在他脸上，把人抹成了一只花猫，忍俊不禁，“在想你。”

“想我干嘛？”劉燁狡黠一笑，大大方方顶着画出来的胡子，坐到空的料理台上，掰过胡軍的脑袋，撒娇问他：“我就在你旁边，你还想我？”

胡軍抓过他在自己脸上作乱的手，放在唇边轻轻一吻，“我是不是没对你说过这种情话？”

劉燁大大方方享受他的亲昵，闻言故作深思，“我想想啊……好像说的太多了，我也不记得了。”他把脸凑近了胡軍，乐了，“哟，胡大爷，你还真没睫毛。”

“没个正经。”

劉燁安安静静地跟着胡軍在这栋房子里生活了十四个小时。像最普通不过的夫夫一样，他们做饭，聊天，刷碗，看新闻报纸，偶尔交换一下意见，喝喝茶，下棋和打牌，又像刚刚恋爱的幼稚情侣一样，时时刻刻都腻歪在一起，从来没想过分开。

夜晚，十二点整，劉燁准时睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛在胡軍熟睡的脸颊上留恋了十秒，然后毫不犹豫地移开视线。他用最快的速度把自己打理好后，一个人静悄悄地出门。待他走到目的地，一辆黑色别克早已在那恭候多时。

车里的人他基本上没一个熟悉的，都是陌生面孔，想来老板是对他彻底失去了信任。他一上车就被黑布蒙住了眼睛，防止他记路线，但他未雨绸缪，把从胡軍那身西装上摘下的金色胸针塞在了衣领内侧，还有安放在针眼处的微型摄像头，角度恰好可以捕捉前排人的一举一动。

车内寂静到只能听见窗外偶尔飞驰而过的引擎声，劉燁也沉默不说话，他正盘算着该怎么样在强敌环饲下全身而退，这显然不是件易事。

过了大约四十分钟，车开到了一个郊区的别墅区，两个黑衣大汉把他带进了一栋房子的屋内就消失的悄无声息，没了声响，他把遮蔽物摘下，又整理了衣物，一步步走向楼上那个唯一有灯的房间。

“来了？坐。”屋里只有一个泡茶的男人，是他的老板，他看上去不过三十出头，和劉燁差不多大，但十多年前他刚刚收养劉燁时，他的相貌也是如此的年轻。

“钟先生。”他恭敬地行了礼后，接过按几上的杯子，谨慎地坐下。

被唤作钟先生的男人悠哉地把最后一泡斟满小杯，然后将茶具洗净，最后同样端了一杯香气四溢的茶杯，同劉燁面对面坐下。

“你知道我找你来是做什么吗？”钟先生轻轻吹了吹漂浮着绿叶的茶面，眼睛微垂，未曾看他。

劉燁放下了手中的热茶，低声道：“自然。”

钟先生早已料到他的反应，勾唇轻笑，“你此刻是不是恨透了我？恨我揭开你们的秘密，恨我毁了你们的婚姻，恨我让你们面对面走上绝路？”

“不。”劉燁摇摇头，“我不恨您，甚至，我很感激。”

“噢？”男子的动作只滞了一秒就恢复行云流水，他饶有兴趣地抬起眼眸，“此话何解？”

“信任是婚姻的基石，我们不诚实的婚姻里藏了无数裂缝，随便一个什么都能把这份来之不易的感情撕个粉碎。”劉燁顿了顿，平静答道，“而当我们坦诚，用最真实的自己面对对方，我发现，我仍然为他而动心，这就够了。”

钟先生眼神平静无波，声音带着轻蔑，“我很佩服你，劉燁，你在认出他是谁后还能下手。”然后他缓步走到劉燁面前，用手指勾起他的下巴，冷笑道，“你是为了证明自己的忠诚吗？嗯？”

“不。”劉燁毫不畏惧地回望那双眼底含冰的眼眸，“我只是为了一个答案。”

“呵。”

男人忽然放手，眼神回到那杯渐冷的茶水上，“那现在答案你知道了吗？”

“我想问您，”劉燁冷静地放下手中的杯子，沉声道，“这是不是您的安排。”

“噢？”男人坐回屋里的沙发，翘着腿问他，“我安排了什么？”

“您知道，他是我的丈夫，所以派我去临时执行这次任务，对不对？”

男人盯了他一会儿，轻轻一笑，“你这么聪明，应该知道正确答案。”

劉燁的手一瞬间攥紧，眼神保持平静，语气失望，“您不是这样儿戏的人。”

“什么叫儿戏？别忘了，劉燁，他是你丈夫的同时，是你我的敌人。”

“你明知我杀不了他！”劉燁愤怒地打断他的话，他连敬词都不用了，情绪激动，“这样做对你有什么益处？！”

“没有。”男人耸肩，极其无赖，“这是个测试，我只是想看看你的反应罢了……果然很有趣。”

劉燁被对方恶劣的玩笑嘲弄得哑口无言，他闭上眼睛平复心情后，变回那个冷静自持的杀手，仿佛这是他的主场般，“您给我个条件吧，我不想干了。”

男人眉毛一扬，“这么快就退缩了？”

“我厌倦了。”劉燁冷声道，“我厌倦无尽的任务，冷血肮脏的自己，充满谎言的生活，我不想把到手的幸福丢掉，我想做个普通人。”

钟先生打量了一会儿他，摇摇头，语气里是可惜的味道：“你还是让我失望了，劉燁，如果金盆洗手有这么简单，为什么从来就没有人成功辞职？”

“我这些年为您和组织做的已经够多了。”劉燁的将茶杯重重放下，语气强硬，“该有的恩情我也连本带息的还了您，您还有什么不满意的？”

“啧啧啧。”男人低低地笑出声，“我倒明白了为什么胡軍会对你动心，说脸就太肤浅了……这份天真，倒傻得可爱。”

“我是商人，商人是从不会放下最大的利益筹码的。你现在就在我手里，外面都是我的手下，你觉得你有谈判成功的胜算？傻孩子，你在我手中，胡軍什么不会同意呢，我就是问他要Blue他都会拱手相让吧？”

“他不会的。”劉燁坚定地摇摇头，话音未落，门口传来极其熟悉的声音。

“没错。”

他意料之中地回头，胡軍从门口缓步踱来，男人穿着随意，一身皮衣长靴的打扮，逆光而来，恍若踏入战场的战神，这是只属于他的战神。他的眼睛都没能从胡軍的身上移开，这样的气度和魅力，无时无刻不让他心跳加速，动心不已。

“胡先生。”男人微笑道，算是打了个招呼，“我在此恭候多时了。”


	8. 【菌叶】Mr&Mr killer（八）

-  
“钟麟。”胡軍回他一个点头礼，语气坚决，“让他走。”

“哎呀呀，这可不行。”被称作钟麟的男人摇了摇头，可惜道，“这可是我们组织的王牌，这么走了那我们可怎么活呀。”

“我给你开价和干架两个选择。”胡軍微微一笑，“人我是一定要带走的，至于用不用文人的法子，还得看看你愿不愿意了。”

钟麟冷笑，“你以为我会怕你？胡先生，你的弱点现在可在我手上。”

“你要是觉得他是我的弱点，你就错了。”胡軍同样冷声道。

“噢？”钟麟不屑，“我现在拍拍手，劉燁就会被射成筛子，你想试试这种滋味吗？”

胡軍丝毫没有紧张，他把爱人牢牢挡在自己身后，手紧紧握着他的，“那你看看，到底是你先死，还是我们先走。”

劉燁直直看着胡軍的背面，男人宽厚而挺直的脊背给他的永远都是保护和满满的安心，他知道自己的丈夫此时已经做好了一切准备。

他们天生就是注定要走到一起的。无论前方有多少危险，他再也不会放手。

胡軍安抚地轻轻摩挲劉燁的手背，然后客气地开口道，“钟先生，我没有要求，动刀动枪的也没这个必要，只是想把我的人换过来，这样，咱们做个等价交换，你开个合适的价格，我把小燁带走，如何？你待小燁不薄，他也为你做了很多，是时候该画个句号了。”

“句号？”钟麟笑出声，“胡先生说话可真逗，咱们道上的，不兴那一套。”

胡軍坦然自若地拉着劉燁坐了下来，玩着手上的戒指，眼神如鹰隼般锁定对方，“那你想如何？钟先生，我可以按你的意思去做。”

“我……不想如何。”钟麟亦是气定神闲，他盯了一会儿两人紧紧握在一起的手，忽然笑道，“胡先生，我有点好奇，如果我的交换条件正是Blue，是你的全身家当，你会不会给我？”

“不会。”

钟麟讶异地挑眉，胡軍和劉燁相视一笑，柔声开口，“小燁不会肯的，对不对？”

“对，你不需要为我付出什么。我无论在哪里，为谁效力，我都不会背叛你。”劉燁直直地盯着他的眼睛，深情道，“一辈子都不会。”

钟麟怔愣了一会儿，这份答案是他想到的最坏结果，他知道自己是留不住这个孩子的，但不知道他们竟然如此。那两只交叠在一起的双手十指紧扣，他们之间的信任和默契，非但没有减少破坏，反而更深。

他艳羡这样的爱情，眼红这样的信任，嫉妒这样的伴侣。

钟麟长长的呼出一口气，再睁开眼时表情平静，他对胡軍淡淡道：“我并不想为难你们，胡先生，劉燁是我从小养大的孩子，我对他还是有所怜惜。”

胡軍双眸微微眯起，不自觉地侧过身体把爱人挡在身后，直面危险。

“如果你们能走出这间房，我只要你们百分之二十的市场和买主。”钟麟终于摊牌自己的条件，声音冷酷，“如果不行……抱歉，你们拥有的一切，我都会拿走。”

随着他的话音刚落，门口忽然涌入十余名全副武装的杀手，举着枪对准两人，钟麟已经在立起来的黑色人墙后消失了。胡軍显然没把眼前的事放在眼里，他的手放在腰侧的枪上，侧着身同劉燁咬耳朵，“你老板居然如此大方？”

“可能……他确实不想杀我。”劉燁顿了顿，低声道，“我还是觉得……不太好受。”

胡軍轻轻捏了一下爱人的手心，低低道：“那我们把这些人干掉，你就不会不好受了。”

劉燁长长的睫毛低垂，再次抬起眼眸时，他面色冷静地掏出藏在上衣口袋的袖珍徽章，迅速按下几个按键，内部机关启动，小小的徽章立刻从内部打开，一把便携式小刀便出现在他手中。劉燁视线未移，小刀转了转收在手心里。胡軍身上是备好了武器的，虽然他只有一个人，但他的能力并不亚于没有武器的劉燁。

“你就用这把刀？”胡軍难得地讶异瞧了他一眼。

“该让你看看你丈夫的真正能力了。”

胡軍哑然失笑，两人默契地交换了眼神，他们将背后交给对方，在下一秒钟一人举枪直击厅内巨大的水晶吊灯，一人如鬼魅般身形闪出。

“啪——”

-  
灰尘，浓烟，木屑，瓷器碎片，伴随着最早牺牲的水晶吊灯，乱七八糟地混在一起，一片狼藉。

空气里弥漫着火药味儿，看起来这里刚刚结束一场激烈的战斗，似乎激烈到没有赢家，因为安静的很。

“刷啦啦——”

碎屑里面挣扎地伸出一只手，一只男人的手，骨节分明，手掌宽大，手上被划了好几道口子，但牢牢地握着枪。

然后另一只手也随之伸出，一阵悉悉索索地响动后，一个人影站在在废墟上。胡軍抖了抖身上沾着的渣滓，又拿手臂擦了擦脸上的灰，眯着眼睛适应黑暗，等完全适应后，他环顾四周，看见了另一个身影，坐在门边，一手拿着刀，一手摩挲着什么。

他毫无质疑地走上前去，轻轻抓住那只同样伤痕累累的手，同他差不多大的手中此刻躺着的是那枚戒指，戒指干净，完好无损，显然是在战斗发生前主人就在摘下了它，现在又将他拿了出来。

“你来了。”劉燁低低道，话语中没有一丝喜悦的意思。

胡軍坐在他身边，揽过顺势靠在他怀里的人，“你还想等别人再来？”

劉燁笑了一声，“我还以为昨天晚上是我们这辈子见的最后一面呢。”

胡軍轻轻地拍了下他的脑袋，“你也太小瞧你老公的能力吧？嗯？”

在劉燁拿走那枚安了微型摄像头和定位器的胸针后，胡軍顺利地按照只有他们俩知道的方法找到了路。就算是一个人开车去目的地，他也及时嘱咐了下属们见机行事，所以虽然现场只有他们两个人，但所有情况无时无刻不在监视下，只要有什么异常，他的人就会立刻出动，所以这是一场毫无悬念的仗，劉燁显然也知道这个结果，他心里仍然对钟麟心怀愧疚。当了几十年俯首帖耳的乖下属，忽然有一天摇身骑到老板头上了，怎么都会有点不适应。

胡軍安抚地揉揉他乱成一团的毛，颇有些感慨道：“总算结束了。”

劉燁打了个哈欠，身体歪歪靠在他怀里，闭着眼睛嘟囔，“我累了，和老狐狸讲话真费劲。”

“嗯，那我们之后去哪？”

“别说话，让我先睡一会儿……”

“睡屁啊，起来。”胡軍拉过好像没了骨头的人，两人晃晃悠悠地出了已经彻底被毁不成样子的别墅。钟麟选的地点在郊区的山林里，环境清幽，隔音效果特好，甚至还有只松鼠在窗边抱了颗果实，翘着尾巴歪着头，好奇地盯着陌生人看。

劉燁伸出手想去摸摸它，小动物已经被吓得溜远了，他轻笑出声，眼睛弯起的弧度恰巧是最合适，浓密睫羽扑闪，抖动间撒下一点点晨光的剪影，仿佛他们初识般令人心动。

胡軍想，这辈子他也不会再为谁这样动心了，有这这个人在身边，他的灵魂才有安定的归宿感。

他拿眼神温柔地注视身边的爱人，被瞧的人回了他一个笑容，在他的脸上啾了一口。

太阳出来了。

 

之后的残局收拾就不是他俩该管的事了，胡軍依诺把钟麟要的东西给他，劉燁也成功从Rain退休，被不知情的同事震惊问起，他只是露出一个堪称完美的笑容，“我要退休带孩子了。”只有唐棠是真实感慨，爱情真他妈是好东西。

但这又和她这个母胎solo20多年的女孩有什么关系呢？小姑娘叹了口气，认命地处理技术问题。

当然，不论之后引起某些坠入爱河的前同事纷纷向老板递上辞呈，弄得钟麟一度想把劉燁抓回来打一顿，劉燁算是真正意义的退休，他拿自己的积蓄买了栋房在海边，理由是方便和胡軍吵架的时候散心，当然被胡軍怎么嘲笑为'回娘家'他都懒得理人，直到独守空房寂寞如雪的丈夫忍不住踹门而入，身体力行让自己的爱人软化。

“你后悔和我结婚吗？”

劉燁躺在胡軍的怀里，仰着脑袋问他，胡軍狠狠地嘬了一口他的嘴唇，笑意明显，“后悔好像也来不及的。”

劉燁恼了，张牙舞爪地想要挠他，“我为了你把工作都丢了！你还想要后悔？！”

“好好好，我的错，”胡軍忍不住捏了捏他的鼻子，宠溺道，“那我养你啊？”

“谁要你养。”劉燁瞪了他一眼，“一切的不平等都是从经济不独立开始的，我要干我自己喜欢的事赚钱。”

“好啊？”胡軍撑着脑袋回看他，“那你喜欢做什么？”

“比如，摄影呀。”劉燁兴致勃勃地掰着指头算，“我想成立自己的工作室，还有，家里太冷清了，我想了很久养一只猫和一只狗，还有还有，我想和你爬爬山，钓钓鱼，开始提早退休生活……”

胡軍一边点头，听着他絮絮叨叨的声音，懒懒地打了个哈欠，自己体力消耗太大了，但又纳闷了这小子怎么一点累的样子都没有呢？果然自己年纪还是大了吗？

劉燁数完一堆后得意地坐起身来，抓着丈夫的手，眼睛里一片希翼，“你会和我一起的，对吗？”

“当然，”胡軍心里忽然一阵释怀，他把在面前扑腾的欢的人往怀里一按，“丫的够精神啊？再  
不睡觉我们再来一次？”

“不要不要！我要起床……啊！你个为老不尊的混蛋！！”

剩下的话语微不可闻，伴随着偶尔泄出的几声呜咽，隐秘在翻滚的被浪中。

婚姻就是这样，它需要努力尝试，用心经营，因为总会有挑战在等我们，而未来的变数是看不到的。

它会变色，会生锈，会因为时间而磨平棱角，但于他们有的东西不会变，就是那份最初两人期望携手一生的梦想。

外面总会有危险，但只要我们一起，就没有什么不能抵挡的，不是吗？

 

-END


End file.
